Spy Princess
by FaylinnNorse
Summary: This is a sleeping beauty retelling I just thought of one time. Aleia is a spy until she finds out she's a princess doomed to die at her next birthday. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Aleia, get out of there now!" Raoul whispered loudly from somewhere a ways behind her.

Aleia ignored him. She had almost caught the assassin. She wasn't going to give up now. She crept around the corner. He hadn't noticed her. He was crouched down, waiting for the king to enter. She walked softly, then grabbed him round the waist with one hand, and took her knife from the belt with the other. He was surprised, but reacted quickly. He twisted around and grabbed her arm, twisting it. She broke loose and punched him hard in the eye. He sprawled on the floor, and she pinned him down, with her knife to his throat. She wasn't going to kill him, of course, she just couldn't have him trying anything funny.

"Don't move," Aleia whispered. "Guys, I got him," she called to the other spies who then came out from where they had been watching, waiting for the right moment.

They came and pulled the assassin to his feet, with his arms behind his back. "Walk," they commanded him, and most of the men followed close behind him.

"Nice job," one of the men dressed in black walked over and commented to Aleia.

"Thanks, Josh. But why did Raoul tell me to get out? I practically had him already."

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. Guess he just cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt," he teased.

Aleia rolled her eyes, though she was blushing slightly. "Shut up! But where is he, anyways?"

Josh laughed. "He probably went back to the office as soon as he saw you had the assassin. Well, c'mon. Cap'n Garse will be waiting for us to get the details and question the assassin."

Aleia nodded and they walked down the halls to where the League of Spies always met. They were the best the king had. They could always find out the most information and protected the king and queen from assassins like the one they had caught today. All of the spies had their own quarters in the same wing as the office where they met to discuss things. The prisoner cells and questioning room were also located in that wing. No one really knew the way to or around that wing except for the spies and the king himself.

As they approached the door to the office, Raoul came out, spotted Aleia, and walked straight towards her. Josh went to talk to some of the other men, so Aleia turned her attention towards Raoul. Raoul was handsome with his dark brown hair, tan skin, and vivid blue eyes. He was higher in station then all of the spies that had been with Aleia when she was fighting the assassin. He wasn't proud, though, and he still was good friends with all of the lower spies. Captain Garse was the head of the league of spies, with Raoul, Vaughn, and Kirgen under him as officers. The rest of them were all in the same rank as cadets.

"Aleia, what were you doing? I told you to get out, you could have been hurt," Raoul said, sounding upset.

Aleia was confused. He had never treated her like that before, and he had never said anything like that to any of the other cadets. He shouldn't have been treating her any differently than anyone else. True, she was the only girl in the League of Spies, but that had never mattered before. She had proven herself to be worthy of the position.

"Raoul, I got him. What are you so angry about? Everything went fine."

Raoul looked uneasy. "Captain Garse wants to talk to you," he said.

"What is this all about?" Aleia thought, as she noticed all of the spies that were at the palace right now were standing outside the office door and some of them were looking at her funny. Aleia walked to the office, opened the door, and stepped inside. She was extremely startled to see the king sitting at Captain Garse's desk, while the Captain was leaning against the wall.

"Your highness," Aleia dropped a curtsy.

The king looked her, seeming to scrutinize every aspect of her being. She felt rather uncomfortable. "Aleia," he started.

She was surprised he knew her name.

"Do you know who your parents were?" he asked her.

"No, sir, I was orphaned when I was very young."

"And who raised you, then?"

"I was at an orphanage, sir, but I ran away when I was fifteen. I wandered on the streets until I met Captain Garse, who took me in and trained me to be a spy. I have lived here ever since."

"I see. I'm really not sure how to say this, Aleia, so I will just come out and plainly tell you. You are my daughter and the crown princess of Tressar."

Aleia was stunned. "What! But—I—it can't be. That's impossible."

"No, child, it's not. It took a long time to trace you down, but I am quite certain that you are the princess," the king stated.

"But—but—then why was I sent to an orphanage?"

The king sighed. "When you were born we invited several fairies to your name celebration. But we forgot one and, well, she cursed you. She said that when you turned twenty-one you would prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die. We didn't want this to happen to you so we sent you away to be raised as a commoner. We thought you would be protected that way, and we could have other children who could rule. But we didn't have any more children and my queen felt terrible about sending you away so we started searching for you. Then we found out the family you were staying with had died and it was very hard to track you down, but we found you now. Your mother and I are so happy to have you back now!"

Aleia felt like screaming. "What! First I'm a princess, now I'm going to die when I'm twenty-one! And what kind of parents solve the problem of their child being supposed to die by sending them out by themselves to the streets!"

"Aleia...we're sorry. We realized it was a mistake and that's why we're trying to fix it now."

Aleia shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I—I've had it," she shouted, running from the office, through all of the spies standing outside, to her private quarters where she could be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock sounded on the door. "What do you want?" Aleia shouted at it, from where she was sitting by the window.

Raoul opened the door and came in. He came over and sat next to her.

"You knew, didn't you?" Aleia asked.

He nodded. "Captain Garse told all of the officers this morning. Vaughn told some of the other cadets and word kind of got out. That's why they were staring at you when you went into Garse's office."

"That's why you wanted me out."

"We couldn't really have our crown princess being killed."

"Well, apparently I'm going to anyways."

"Aleia, you don't know that, not for sure."

"Fine, but what if I don't want to be crown princess? I want to be a spy! I am a spy, and I don't want to change! I mean, look at me! I'm not really princess material, Raoul!"

Raoul's eyes went to her wavy brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, her small waist, down to her sheathed sword and knifes, back to her eyes. "You look pretty enough to me."

Aleia flushed. "That's—that's not the point. I can fight, Raoul, but I can't embroider cushions and—and sit around and do—do whatever it is princesses are supposed to do."

"Alright, I see what you mean, but think of what you could do for your country. You said once that being a spy you could help protect your country, but if you're a princess, you could do so much more! Stop wars, help the economy—"

"Alright, alright, enough already! So maybe I could _live_ with being a princess, but dying! I don't want to die, I'm too young to die!" Aleia shouted.

Raoul was silent for a moment. "How old are you?" he asked finally.

"Twenty."

"When's your birthday?"

"August seventeenth, next year. What about you?" Aleia asked, more to pretend she was having a normal conversation, than actually caring about the answer.

"I'll be twenty-four on April first," Raoul answered.

Aleia nodded.

"At least you pretty much have another year. It's only the beginning of September."

Aleia glared at him. "That's not exactly comforting."

"You could beat up any fairy who tried to get you to touch a spinning wheel."

Aleia still looked unhappy.

"Ok, I know you don't want to die, but refusing to be princess, isn't going to change anything. If you actually believe in this curse that was put on you, then you're going to die whether you're the princess or not. But if you do decide to be the princess you can do things for your country and just live! You're not necessarily going to die. I'll guard you with my life, we can make plans, to make sure this doesn't happen to you, and everything will be alright," Raoul said.

Aleia sighed. "You're trying to convince me, but I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

"Promise you won't talk to me differently because I'm a princess?"

"Other than what public procedure demands, I promise."

"And we can still be friends?"

"Always."

"Alright, I agree to become crown princess, and, well, see what happens. I just hope I don't die."

"Good," Raoul said, smiling.

At that moment, the king burst through the door, along with Captain Garse, Vaughn, Josh, and an array of other spies.

"Alone together, in her apartments!" the king gasped.

"Sir, you have to understand, she's with men all the time, it's not against propriety for a spy," Captain Garse tried to calm him.

"Well, alright, but that will have to change from now on."

Josh grinned at Aleia from behind them. She rolled her eyes and made a face. The king came and patted Aleia's arm.

"Daughter, I know the transition phase might be hard for you, but you must become crown princess!" he said.

"I know. I've decided I will do it, for Tressar."

"Marvelous!" the king said, clapping his hands. "Now you must come and see your mother!"

Aleia got to her feet and was whisked away by the king. "Your highness," she heard a teasing voice in her ear.

She turned her head. It was Josh, of course. She stuck her tongue out at him, before going out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I could use a little help. I don't know much about spies and yet I find myself writing about them. If you know anything (what being a spy is like, spy techniques, any random pieces of information about spies) could you please send it to me? It would be great help in writing this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (Oops, forgot this on the first two chapters!) I don't own any of the sleeping beauty elements that appear throughout my story.

As Aleia walked down the corridor with the king and several spies, around the corner came the queen, followed by a multitude of court ladies all dressed very finely. Queen Lydia was a lovely lady with golden hair and clear, blue eyes.

"Oh, my baby!" she exclaimed and burst into tears, nearly the moment she saw Aleia with the king.

She came running over and tightly embraced Aleia. Aleia awkwardly patted her back.

"Oh, you're so grown-up and so pretty! Here, let me look at you," she said, putting Aleia an arm's length away.

"Oh, you have your father's hair. And you have such blue eyes! Look at all those freckles! I always did like to be out in the sunshine as well, though I did wear my sunbonnet, there's no reason that you would have though. Oh, my dear, we shall have to get to know each other. I made sure you would have quite lovely chambers, but they aren't completely furnished yet, because I didn't know what colors you would like. At first I wanted to do them in pink, but then your father told me that you were a spy and I realized that you might not like it so I decided that I'd just wait for you to come and tell me what you would like," she seemed to say this all in one breath and so fast that it was all Aleia could to do to try and understand her.

When the queen had first burst out crying Aleia had thought that her mother must be a very silly child-like woman, but as she had gone on to talk, without noting that a princess shouldn't have freckles, or be a spy, or be wearing trousers, Aleia had felt a strange, growing fondness for her mother.

"Now, darling, you must have a bath and a new change of clothes, for you will be dining with your father and me tonight. Then after dinner we can have a nice chit-chat in one of the libraries and in the morning we can go over furnishings for your private chambers. Oh, I'm so glad to have a daughter again!"

"It sounds—lovely, your highness," Aleia managed to get out, before the queen said anything else.

"Oh, don't call me your highness. Just 'mother'. We are family after all."

"Alright—mother."

The queen smiled, quite charmingly.

A few maids appeared then, seemingly out of nowhere, and tried to whisk Aleia away somewhere.

"Wait, stop!" she turned to Captain Garse. "Sir, I wanted to be there for the questioning of the assassin. I _am_ the one who stopped him."

"Assassin!" the queen uttered, turning white.

"Aleia," said King Ardahn.

"Please?" she asked Captain Garse.

"Ahem—a princess should not be questioning assassins," he said. Aleia, being a spy, was good at reading people and could tell he wanted to say more, but didn't think he should in front of the king.

"Assassins?" the queen asked again.

"It's nothing you need to be worrying about, my dear," the king comforted her. "Nor you, Aleia," he said shooting her a glance.

"Fine," she said, but she already decided in her mind it wouldn't be the end of this. She wondered if it would be entirely impossible for her to stay in the League of Spies even though she was a princess. Probably. But when she was queen that would be the first thing to go. That is, if she ever got to be queen.

She let the maids lead her down the halls to a room with white curtains, which opened to expose a large bathtub with a golden faucet that the water came out from. Aleia stared at it. She'd never used such a fine bathtub before! There were also many large, white, fluffy towels, finer than any Aleia had ever had.

"Well, don't just stand there gawking at it!" one of the maids said. "We've got to get you washed and dressed in time for dinner."

"Oh. Alright," Aleia said. She felt rather awkward with all of them staring at her; she was used to bathing in private. Eventually, she got her clothes off and quickly hopped into the bath. It was very warm and bubbly and Aleia felt that she could have sat in it for at least an hour.

The maids proceeded to scrub her all over. One of them washed her hair, with fragrant soaps, while others scrubbed the dirt out of her nails. Aleia would have rather just soaked in the bath, she felt like the maids were going to rub her skin raw. It was soon over, though, and they gave her one of the fluffy, white towels to wrap herself in, before rushing her to another room.

This one had a large four poster bed with a canopy. "Is this my room?" Aleia asked the maids.

"Heavens, no! You're just staying here until yours is finished with the furnishings. The queen's not very happy about it though. She doesn't think it's good enough for you."

Aleia wondered what hers must be like, if this one wasn't good enough. It had soft carpet, a plush sofa, a small bookshelf, it was all she needed and much nicer than the one she had in the spy quarters.

The maids opened the closet and started to thumb through all of the dresses there, commenting on the color and shape of each one. Finally they chose a sapphire blue one, saying it would look lovely with her eyes. First, though, they gave her a chemise of fine, smooth linen. Then they brought out the corset. The wrapped it around her waist and made her hold onto one of the bed posters while they pulled and pulled and finally laced it up. Aleia felt like she couldn't breathe, and it was pushing up on her chest, so that she felt she would pop out of the top of it.

The maids brought a measuring tape and wrapped it around her waist. "Sixteen inches," they said cheerily.

Aleia just focused on breathing. Then they brought the dress and put it over head and buttoned the back of it all the way down. Another made came then, with a sewing kit. She took the dress in and out in all the right places to best accentuate Aleia's figure.

Aleia hadn't even seen what she looked like when yet another maid came in to do her hair. She parted Aleia's hair in the center, then arranged it in rolls at the back of her head. She let some long, loose curls hang down nape of her neck. Then they brought Aleia a silver necklace to wear, and finally a full length mirror.

Aleia had to admit she looked pretty, even with the corset still feeling like it was crushing all of her organs. The dress had a slightly low neckline, with a triangle of lace on the bodice, then a large strip of it down the front of the skirt. The sleeves were tight to the elbows, then billowed out with lace trim on the ends. The light blue went very well with her eyes.

"My lady, the king and queen are waiting for you," one of the maids.

"Alright, I'm ready," Aleia said feeling quite nervous. She didn't know proper court etiquette and was almost sure she would make a fool of herself.

She walked to the door where a butler was waiting for her. He led her down a few hallways to a dining room. It was fairly small, not like the one that was used for balls with lots of guests. King Ardahn and  
Queen Lydia both smiled and stood up when Aleia came in.

"Darling, that dress looks just lovely with your eyes," the queen said.

"Thank you," Aleia said, smiling as she sat down at the empty spot. The king and queen also returned to a sitting position.

Some servants brought out some delicious looking food and served it to them. Aleia looked at the silverware, wondering why there couldn't be just one fork. She looked at the queen, who had picked up the fork closest to her; Aleia followed suit.

The rest of the meal went much the same. Nobody said very much, and Aleia was too busy watching the queen and following her example to really notice. The meal had five courses and the food was delicious, unfortunately Aleia couldn't eat very much because of her tight corset. If she ate too fast, she had to stop for a minute and catch her breath. When it was over the queen took Aleia to one of the libraries to talk.

"So, darling, tell me about yourself," the queen said.

Aleia didn't know what to say. "Umm—I'm a spy."

"Yes, you're father said that. It must be very exciting, but rather frightening, I would think."

"I like it," Aleia said.

"Well, that's good. What do you think of this part of the palace?" the queen asked.

"It's very nice. It's much grander than my apartments were."

"Yes, I'm sure it is. That reminds me, we meet tomorrow at nine-thirty to discuss furnishings for your new chambers."

Aleia nodded.

The queen sighed. "I do feel so sorry about sending you away for so many years. We meant to make sure you had a good family, but they died so suddenly and you were sent to that orphanage..."

"That's alright, Mother. Actually, as far as I'm concerned I did have a good family. Captain Garse was almost like a father to me and the other spies were the best friends I could have had. I'm curious, though, about my birth and the curse," Aleia said.

The queen frowned. "There's not really much to say. You were born and you were a lovely child. When you had your naming celebration, we invited several fairies to bless your life. They said that instead of blessing you with beauty and other such skin deep virtues, their gifts to you would be loyal friends, happiness, and luck. They said that they did it because you wouldn't have liked them controlling who you are and how you live your life. Then another fairy came. She wore black and had tangled, stringy black hair. She said a lot, but her voice was high-pitched and she said it very fast. I think the gist of it was just that she hated us all. Then she said loud and clear that she cursed you to die by pricking your finger on a spinning wheel on your twenty-first birthday," the queen said.

"But why? And who is she anyways?" Aleia asked.

"The other fairies told us that her name was Morwenna. They didn't offer much other information. I don't think they wanted to talk about it. I got the idea that she had been good once, but turned bad and maybe even a little crazy."

Aleia frowned. She would figure out Morwenna's purpose, somehow.

"But don't lets think about that," the queen said, with an, if we ignore maybe it will go away, attitude.

"Of course," Aleia said, not wanting to upset her mother.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Tomorrow, we'll make your room beautiful!"

Aleia smiled. "Just one more thing, Mother. How come I haven't seen or even heard of any fairies?"

"They were banished from Tressar, after the incident with Morwenna."

"I see," Aleia said, though secretly she was wondering if it would really be possible to make the fairies leave. They controlled magic after all, if they wanted to stay here, there wasn't really any stopping them. "Well, goodnight," she said, and they both started back to their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that chapter boring? I hope it wasn't too bad. In the next chapter or two some interesting things will start to happen. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleia opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming into the big windows. Her bed was bigger than she remembered. Her room didn't look the same either. Where was she? Then she remembered. _Crown princess of Tressar_, she thought.

Then there was a maid at her bedside. "You must get up, Miss. You have breakfast with your parents, and then furnishing your quarters with the Queen."

Aleia groaned, but managed to roll out of bed. Today the maids gave her a simple green dress with gold trimming along the neckline and sleeves. They didn't lace her corset nearly as tight as last night, so Aleia could breathe without too much trouble. They let her hair hang down her back in its natural curls. When she got to the dining room, the king and queen were again there waiting for her.

"We're going to have a wonderful time furnishing your chambers today, dear," the queen said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Aleia answered.

Then the king spoke. "We have decided that in three days time, we shall present you to the kingdom as princess and heir to the throne."

"Oh...and what exactly will I have to do?"

"There will be a procession where we'll ride throughout the city and then a feast and ball."

Aleia nodded. "That doesn't sound too difficult."

"Oh, it won't be," the queen said. "We need to start fitting you for your dress, though."

"Don't I have something I could wear?" Aleia asked, thinking of all the dresses in the closet.

"Oh no, none of those are ball gowns!"

"Oh, I see." The rest of the meal was eaten mostly in silence, while Aleia thought of all she was to do that day. There was furnishings, fittings for her dress, she meant to talk to the king about being in the League of Spies, and ask the queen about etiquette for the ball. The hardest would probably be talking to the king. She didn't know what he did with most of his time, and it didn't really seem like he liked her very much.

After the meal, she went with Queen Lydia to a room nearly bursting with furniture. There were beds, tables, chairs, sofas, bookshelves, and several types of material laying across them.

Queen Lydia sighed. "These really need to be organized better. This is our storage space, but we can hardly ever find what we want when we look for things. You can choose whatever furniture you would like, but first comes first. Bring the carpet patches," she said to a butler standing nearby.

He bowed, went to a closet Aleia hadn't even realized was there, and returned with a sheet of carpet samples. There were many colors, some had designs, some were plain, some were soft and velvety, and some were smooth and hard. Aleia ran her hand on all of them and eventually chose a velvet, aqua blue one.

"A lovely choice, madam," said the butler.

"Yes, I'm sure it will look quite nice, dear. Now why don't we choose a bed for you."

They walked around the room and looked at the beds. Aleia chose one with a cherry wood headboard, carved with intricate lined patterns. Then she chose a blue, satin bedspread with green flower designs on it. She decided to have sheer, white curtains surrounding her bed and slightly thicker ones on her windows. She had a white plush sofa and a crotch wood mahogany table. She chose a bookshelf of the same.

"Well, you made lovely choices," the queen said when it was over. "I'm sure your room will look magnificent. Now I should go and make plans for the ball, it's coming up so soon, you know! You can come with me or go walk around the castle until luncheon."

"I think I'll go explore the castle."

"Alright, I'll see you soon!"

Aleia actually knew the palace quite well, having been a spy, so there wasn't that much to explore. However, she had never been able to stop and look at things so closely before. She looked at all of the portraits, seeing them in a new light now that she knew they were her fore bearers. She wondered what they had thought about being royalty, if they had ever wanted to do anything else, anything wild. It didn't really matter now, though.

After a while, she went to the gardens. The trees were all red and gold and the ground was scattered with leaves. Most of the flowers had already died, though there were a few that still had their last blossoms. Aleia sat on a bench and thought of the drastic turn her life had made. It was strange that everything could change so much in just a short time.

Soon she got up and went back inside. She didn't know what else to do. She really wanted to talk to Raoul and Josh, so she headed towards the wing that the spies occupied. When she turned a corner, though, she ran straight into the king.

"Oh! Father, I beg your pardon!"

"Yes, yes, it's fine," the king looked preoccupied.

"But, Father, I've been meaning to talk to you," Aleia said.

King Ardahn's eyes moved back and forth across the hallway. Aleia looked but saw nothing. Finally the king looked at her. "What is it?"

"Well, as you know I am a member of the League of Spies and I don't think I should stop just because I'm the princess."

The king frowned. "A princess can't be a spy. We couldn't risk your life like that. Besides, the spies are often guarding the royal family. You can't be guarding yourself," he said, glancing over his shoulder, then past hers.

"But, Father, think of the benefits. I could obtain information from enemies. In fact as princess, it could be even better than before, because no one would suspect me. And with the fighting skills, I could defend myself easily from any assassins."

"I said no."

"But—"

"No buts. A princess should not even be thinking about such things. You should be embroidering and dancing and that sort of thing."

"Just because I'm a princess, it doesn't make me an empty-headed dolt! I have a mind, Father, and I want to use it! I want to be a spy!"

"No, and that's my final answer. I forbid you to go to the spy's quarters," the king said in a quiet, but firm voice.

Aleia was appalled. She hadn't really expected him to let her continue to spy, but forbidding her from even going to their quarter! That was just plain mean of him! She watched him walk away. She wondered why he had kept glancing around like he was nervous or something. He was probably just thinking about something else, but still, it had seemed a little strange.

She wandered around for a while longer, until one of the maids found her and told her that luncheon was served. All through the meal, the queen chattered about the ball, while Aleia and King Ardahn said nothing, both still angry at each other.

Afterwards Aleia began the fittings for her dress. It was to be pink with little white rosebuds, ridiculously tight around her waist, and with a ridiculously poufy skirt. It was only going to be partly done before the day of the ball. The bodice would then be sewn onto her once she had her corset. Aleia was dreading it. She had a feeling they would lace it tighter than ever.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Aleia wandered about the palace aimlessly, wondering exactly what she should be doing, as a princess. She didn't see the queen very much, so she didn't have a chance to ask about etiquette. She figured she could do it another day, as long as it was before the ball.

The next day, after luncheon Aleia was informed that her room was ready for her. Queen Lydia and her went to see it together. It was even more beautiful than she had imagined. The blues and greens gave it a decidedly watery look and the wooden furniture gave it a nice touch. One window overlooked the gardens and the other, the castle gate.

"Mother, I don't know much about etiquette for balls," Aleia said after they had looked at everything in her chambers.

"Oh, yes, well, I was planning to show you the silverware and placement etiquette for the feast later. As for the actual ball, you should dance with everyone that asks you at least once, try to get around and talk to most of the people there, let your dancing partner lead, not yourself, and just act with propriety. I'm sure it won't be too difficult for you. Oh and your father said not to mention anything about being a spy to anyone. Not that there was anything wrong with it, he just doesn't think the courtiers would react well."

Aleia said nothing for a moment, when she noticed a carriage pull up and a man with blonde hair and fair skin got out. "Mother, who's that?" Aleia asked.

The queen looked out the window. "Oh, dear. I had hoped he wouldn't come until tomorrow. That would be Duke Conrad Kevar of Hetsfield. He's in line for the throne after you, and he wants it badly. You should avoid speaking to him as much as possible. He's not a very pleasant man."

Aleia watched him, thinking that he must be a very unpleasant man indeed if even her mother could see it. "Shouldn't we go and greet him, or something?" she asked.

"No. Your father will do that, I'm sure," the queen said, looking at Aleia's confused face. "For all of our court pleasantry, he knows we don't like him and he doesn't like us. We can leave him be. He won't mind. Now, darling, I am supposed to spend the afternoon with my ladies-in-waiting. I hope you're alright alone."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

Aleia wandered around the castle again, looking for something to amuse. She went to one of the libraries for a time and looked at the many titles. She had read a few of them, but there were many she had never even heard of. She made a mental note to come back and read one of them later. When she went to sit in the gardens for a time, she saw that the duke was there as well.

He turned and looked at her. "You must be the princess everyone is talking about."

Aleia didn't want to talk to him, but she realized that walking away wouldn't really be acting with propriety. She forced a smile. "Duke Kevar," she said.

"Please, just call me Conrad."

Aleia wasn't sure if that would be acting with propriety either. She said nothing.

"You must be wondering if that would be proper. Settle for Duke Conrad, if you must."

"Duke Conrad, then," Aleia said. "You're here for the ball, I assume."

"I am."

"How kind of you to come," Aleia said.

"Not really. I didn't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?"

Conrad sighed. "I mean that it was only proper to come, since we are related. I don't like admitting it though. I'm sure you were raised as a peasant or something equally detestable."

Aleia frowned. "I, Sir, am the heir to the throne of Tressar!"

"Yes, though it seems rather silly, doesn't it? Since you're set to die next year."

Aleia was mad. "I am _not_ going to die!"

The duke shrugged. "Your opinion." He walked around the various plants. "You know," he said, "if the curse does come true, it would be the most opportune time to take over the palace. Kill the king, the queen won't be able to do anything herself and make yourself the ruler."

"If you ever try anything..."

"Oh, I wouldn't. I mean, it would be pointless, wouldn't it? If you were dead, I'd be the heir to the throne anyway."

Aleia walked up to him, so her face was close to his. She slapped him across the face. There was a red hand print, where she hit him. "If you ever say anything like that again, to me or my parents..."

"Then what?"

She slapped him again. "Just don't."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? I was going to put the ball in this chapter, but it got a little long. So I'm not sure if I'll be able to put one of the things I was excited about into the next chapter, or if I'll have to wait until the one after that. We'll see!


	5. Chapter 5

I feel kind of silly, posting this just one day after I posted the other chapter, but shrugs I felt like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the first incident with the duke, Aleia didn't see him much. She was busy with fittings for her dress, learning to dance, and learning etiquette. She learned the difference between desert forks, relish forks, salad forks, and dinner forks. She learned that soup is to be spooned away from yourself instead of towards, and silverware is to be placed in the four o'clock position when you are finished. She learned every ballroom dance to perfection and even the right way to wave during the procession.

On the day of the ball, she was dressed and ready to go. Her hair was part down in curls, and part up in an intricate braiding system. She had a diamond circlet pinned to her head, and she had a matching necklace. Her dress was tightly sewn around her. It had off-shoulder sleeves and many bustles to make her skirt pouf out.

Aleia was now staying in her own room. She had her own personal maid, Rosa, to assist her instead of several maids all crowding around her at once. Rosa seemed like a nice girl, rather quiet, but helpful just the same.

A knock sounded on the door. Aleia opened it. It was one of the butlers "It is time, your majesty."

Aleia nodded and was led to the gates of the palace. The king and queen were just arriving as well, and their horses were saddled and waiting for them.

"Daughter, you look beautiful," King Ardahn said. "And I ask of you, to grant me the first dance at the ball tonight."

Aleia blinked. That was a drastic change from the other day. _At least it's a good one,_ she thought. "Certainly, Father. I would be happy to dance with you," she answered him.

The queen smiled. "The ball will be so much fun!" she said, almost squealing.

Duke Conrad Kevar arrived then. He was to ride behind them, close to the guards. He looked Aleia up and down in a manner that made her most uncomfortable.

"Duke Kevar," she nodded to him, rejecting his earlier request to be called Conrad or Duke Conrad.

"You look lovely, your highness," he said, emphasizing the _your highness._

Aleia turned away from him to the horses. Her parents were already mounting theirs. The one she was to ride on was a beautiful white mare. As she prepared to get up onto the saddle she realized that it had a sidesaddle on it. She didn't know how to ride sidesaddle, much less with a full, poufy skirt.

Aleia glanced around nervously. She didn't even know how to _sit_ sidesaddle. She should have paid more attention when the queen was mounting her horse, but she hadn't thought of it then. She motioned to one of the stable boys.

"Your highness?"

"I—I don't think I can mount the horse with this skirt. Could you help me?"

The boy nodded and quickly put his hands around her waist, lifting her easily into the saddle.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. She felt like she was going to fall off of the horses. How in the world did women ride like that?

"Sure thing—your highness."

Aleia hoped her horse would know to follow the others. She had no idea how to command it; it would take all of her energy just to avoid falling off. The procession soon started. Luckily, they didn't move very fast, so Aleia didn't tumble off of the horse. She remembered that she was supposed to smile and wave, so with one hand she clutched the horse's mane and with the other she waved.

The people all seemed nice, cheering and smiling at her. She felt very welcomed and appreciated as a princess, though she wondered if her face had gone completely white with fear. They went down the main street, then made a large loop and came back on the same one.

When they got back to the palace, Aleia fell, more than stepped, down from the horse. When she hit the ground, she tripped over her skirt and fell hard on the ground.

"Darling, are you alright?" the queen asked.

Aleia could hear the duke snickering behind her. "I'm fine," she said, quickly getting back to her feet. Her knee hurt, but she ignored it.

They then went to the large dining room to wait for the other courtiers to arrive. The room was glowing with the many candles on the huge chandeliers. In the adjoining ballroom, the musicians were already there, waiting to play.

The courtiers began arriving, a few at a time. Aleia talked to most of them. They were polite, but not overly kind to her. When Aleia went to talk to the queen for a minute, she heard some of them talking about her.

"She was raised as a peasant? What was she? A blacksmith's daughter? A shepherdess? Maybe she should go back there, she doesn't really fit in here. Did you see the way she rode her horse, stiff as a rail! She probably didn't even know how to ride, except bareback like a barbarian!" they were saying about her.

Aleia pursed her lips and looked at the ground.

"Don't pay attention to them, Darling," the queen said. "They're just fools who need to amuse themselves with other peoples business."

Aleia sighed. "I know, but...still, its hard not to listen to them."

The queen smiled. "Just act like the princess you were always meant to be, and they'll see that they shouldn't have gossiped about you because there was nothing bad to say."

Soon the feast began, and it went quite well. Aleia used all the right silverware, and didn't spill anything. Everything went exactly as it was supposed to. Afterwards, they all paraded into the ballroom.

The first dance was a waltz, which Aleia danced with her father.

"Are you enjoying the evening's festivities?"

Aleia sighed. "Well...I suppose so. Some of the courtiers were being...rude though."

"Which ones? I'll have them banished!"

Aleia laughed. "That would be ridiculous, Father. And I suppose I can understand why they might not like me. I'm just some lowly peasant girl and then I get to be a princess all of the sudden."

King Ardahn frowned. "No one should be being rude to my daughter. You are their princess, after all, and princesses should be treated with respect. I hope your evening will not be ruined by this, Daughter."

"No, it isn't," Aleia said, wondering why the king was suddenly being so kind to her.

The dance was over quickly, then she was asked to dance with some count, then a duke, and so on. When Aleia finally got a minute to herself, she realized that she knew where each of the spies would be hiding, guarding the royal family. It made her feel rather odd, and she wanted to look and see if she could see them. She knew, though, that she really shouldn't. Then others might look and it could give them away. She missed being a spy.

In her musings, she didn't notice when a finely dressed lady was walking nearby and she ran straight into her.

"Pay attention!" the lady said.

"I'm sorry," Aleia said, when another man ran into her other side. She now almost had the feeling they had done it on purpose. She started to walk in the other direction, towards the musicians. Duke Kevar was standing over there, and she realized too late that he meant to humiliate her.

He stuck his foot out at just the right time, causing her to trip and fall over, knocking down several of the musician's stands. The music stopped. The dancing stopped. Everyone stared at Aleia.

"I—I'm sorry," she said, getting up and trying to help the musicians by picking up their music, only succeeding in dropping it again. She looked around desperately.

"My goodness, she can't even walk without making a mistake," Aleia could hear someone whisper. The statement was followed by muffled giggles. That was too much. Aleia picked up her skirt and ran out of the ballroom.

Outside, hot tears rolled down Aleia's face. Her chest hurt from the run with the corset on and she couldn't breathe. She tried to calm herself down. She was a spy, she was tougher than this. She shouldn't be crying about a few clumsy incidents and careless words from courtiers. She was extremely tempted to go to her chambers and go to sleep, but she knew she couldn't. If she didn't go back in there, the courtiers had won. She would be their fool of a princess, not fit to rule. If she wanted their respect, she had to go back.

Aleia caught her breath and shut her eyes, squeezing out the remaining tears. She quickly wiped them away and smoothed down her hair. She walked back to the ballroom.

"Darling, are you alright?" the queen was at Aleia's side nearly the moment she entered the ballroom.

"I'm fine, Mother."

The music had started again and people were dancing. Many of them looked at Aleia, then turned away, embarrassed when she met their eyes with her head held high. For the rest of the night, no one spoke an unkind word to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classic ballroom embarrassment, I know, it's cliche, I don't care. And it has nothing to do with the plot either, character building maybe? I don't know, anyways next chapter will be exciting, so don't stop reading it if you don't think it's going anywhere. I'll put up the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Raoul walked towards the questioning room, where the assassin was locked up. After the first day, Captain Garse had assigned him to the questioning, but the assassin wasn't talking. Raoul wasn't looking forward to talking to him again.

With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped inside. The assassin looked up at him blankly. Raoul sat down at the desk and opened the folder of questions that needed to be asked, ones that had been asked already, etc.

"So, _Mr. Smith_, where are you from?" Raoul asked.

The man rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm not talking to you."

"Alright, you can tell me where you're from or we can do it the hard way."

"Whatever you do, it's not going to hurt me, and I know you won't kill me."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Raoul said, becoming annoyed.

The assassin smiled nonchalantly. "Then you wouldn't get your information. I know you wouldn't want that." He looked at his hands, seemingly inspecting his nails.

Raoul pounded his fist on the table. "You're going to tell me, and you're going to tell me now," he said firmly.

The assassin looked up. "The girl, the one who caught me. I'll only talk to her."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleia sat on her bed, trying to read, but she wasn't paying very much attention to the words. It was a few days after the ball, and she had recovered, but she missed being a spy more than ever. She had liked being a spy, she was good at it. She felt that she was extremely bad at being a princess.

She let out a sigh and fell back against her pillows. She gazed up at the gauzy, white curtains on the top of the canopy. A knock sounded on her door. She sat up.

"Who is it?"

The door opened. It was Raoul.

"Raoul!" Aleia sprung to her feet, all smiles. "What are you doing here? I've been wanting to see you, but Father said I couldn't go to the spies' quarters."

Raoul smiled. "We've all been missing you. It's just not quite the same without you there."

"I've missed being there, too. I asked Father if there was any way I could stay in the League of Spies, but he said no."

"Well, you could be a—an honorary member. And just not do anything, but remain a member still," Raoul said.

Aleia laughed. "That sounds rather pointless, but...I'd like it. Did you see me make a fool of myself at the ball?"

"If you mean tripping and knocking over all of those stands, then yes, I did. Then I saw you run away in tears and watched you try to recover yourself outside and walk back to the ballroom with your head held high."

"You saw that?" Aleia said softly, a little embarrassed.

Raoul nodded. "I _was_ guarding you."

"I don't need a guard all the time, I can take care of myself," Aleia said.

"I know, but it's my job. Anyway, were you okay? From what I know about lady's clothes and the way you ran out of there..."

Aleia laughed. "I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to die for a minute, but I pulled through alright."

"Good," he said.. "Anyway, the reason I came to see you was Captain Garse assigned me to the questioning of the assassin."

That caught Aleia's attention. "Yeah, what did he say?"

"Nothing. Until today he wouldn't even cooperate at all. Today he said he'd talk to you."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to talk to the girl who caught him. You don't have to, if you don't want to, but—"

"Oh, believe me, I want to," Aleia said, already pulling out her trousers and white shirt from one of her dresser drawers.

"Good," Raoul said. They stood looking at each other.

"Raoul, can you—leave so I can change?"

"Oh, right, of course," he said, walking out the door.

Aleia smiled to herself and began to change. Luckily, since she was just lounging in her apartments, she didn't have a corset on, or she never would have been able to undress herself. She quickly pulled on her pants and shirt and tied her hair back, away from her face. She walked out of the door.

"Alright, we have to go fast, so no one sees me," she said to Raoul.

He nodded and they swiftly walked down the halls to the Captain Garse's office. Raoul quickly got the assassin's file, and they walked to the questioning room. They both went inside.

"Took long enough to see you again," the assassin said to Aleia.

"Well, I had things to do," Aleia answered, sitting down at the desk.

"And people to see?"

Aleia raised one critical brow. "I heard you'd only talk to me. Why?"

"You're the spy. You tell me."

Aleia sighed, annoyed by his sarcasm. "You said you would talk to me. So talk. Where are you from and what are you doing here?"

"I live where I want, and as for what I'm doing, for now I'll just say it's nothing you would have thought of."

"What do you mean?"

"You think I wanted to assassinate the king, right?"

"Are you saying you don't?"

"Not necessarily, but there's more to it than that. Do you really think I would have allowed myself to be captured so easily? If I had really tried, you wouldn't have had a chance, Princess," he said.

Aleia's eyebrows shot up. She was shocked, how could he know? He'd been locked up since she had caught him. "Princess? I am a spy, Sir."

"You _were_ a spy, until you found out you were a princess."

Aleia glanced out Raoul, who was leaning against the wall. He was frowning, puzzled as well. "What makes you think I'm a princess?" she asked the assassin.

"I just know."

"Well, whoever told you was misinformed, I'm afraid."

The man just laughed. "Oh, really? Then why is he," he beckoned at Raoul, "still in here? If you were a regular spy you could have done the interrogation yourself."

Aleia looked at him. "Raoul, leave."

He stepped outside without a word.

Aleia leaned forward over the desk. "Who told you I'm the princess?"

"So you're admitting it now?"

"No, I just want to know who told you, so I can stop this ridiculous rumor."

"No one told me. I've known it for a long time. Longer than you have, I'd say," the assassin said.

Aleia frowned and shook her head. "I'm not a princess, Sir, and I don't know where you're getting your strange ideas that I am one. But I would like it if you would answer my questions now."

"I think I've given you enough to puzzle over for the time being," he said leaning back in his chair.

"I don't."

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

"Where are you from?"

"I told you, wherever I feel like being."

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "That's one I'll let you figure out on your own."

Aleia tried to ask him a few more questions, but he wouldn't answer. Eventually, she left.

"Did he tell you anything more?" Raoul asked when she stepped outside.

"Not really. Just that he's known I was a princess for a long time."

"How could he know that?"

Aleia shrugged. "Raoul, could he have heard anyone from where he was locked up?"

Raoul shook his head. "The prisoner's rooms are made with thick walls, to be soundproof."

"What about when you first locked him up?"

"No, I was there the whole time, no one said anything."

Aleia frowned. "Then who _is_ he?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Jumps up and down, anticipating reviews; has brilliant idea to get more reviews. Chocolate ice cream, to all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Dishes out chocolate ice-cream to InChrist-Bilios. Can't believe the rest of you passed this up!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raoul and Aleia were still talking, Captain Garse happened to walk by.

"Aleia! What are you doing here? I heard the king forbade you from coming here."

Aleia turned around slowly. "Well, he did, but I—"

Raoul cut her off. "It was my fault, Sir. I asked her to come because the assassin said that he would talk to her and I wasn't getting anywhere with him."

"And, Captain, when I talked to him, he called me Princess. He knew who I was!"

"What! But he's been locked up there since the day you found out!"

"I know; that's why you have to let me spy some more, so I can figure it out."

Garse was still caught up in what the assassin had said. "But how could he—did he say anything else."

Raoul answered. "No, Sir, he just said he'd known for a long time."

"That's—that's impossible!"

"Apparently not," Aleia replied. "But, Captain, you ignored my question. I want to do some spying again."

The captain turned to her, frowning. "Aleia, you were one of my best spies and I really wish you could, but I can't let you do that. You're a princess."

"Exactly! I'm a princess, so I order you to let me do it."

"The _king_ has ordered me not to."

"But I—I'm—he wanted to talk to me, so it's only fair that I should get to find out who he is."

"I wish I could, Aleia, but if the king found out about it..."

Aleia sighed.

Then Garse got a funny look on his face. "If the king found out I knew about it, he could have me beheaded. The only way you could do it is if you, say went on missions with a few people, say Raoul and Josh, and they gave you all the information they got from me, without me knowing about. Of course, you would never do that I'm sure."

Aleia smiled. She got the message. "Oh, I see what you mean. We could only do it if you had no knowledge to tell the king. It's really too bad, it could have been so much fun to spy with Raoul and Josh. Now why don't you get back to your work, Captain?"

Garse smiled. "That I will."

Raoul had been watching the whole sequence closely. "Well, that went well."

Aleia nodded. "Let's go find Josh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleia was lounging in her apartments when a maid delivered a letter to her. She opened it. It was from Raoul, she'd know his handwriting anywhere. It was dark, like he'd pressed the pen down very hard, and the letters where very blockish. The note read—

The assassin disappeared last night. The guards said he was there one minute and gone the next. Apparently he simply vanished. Will look into more later.

-Raoul

Aleia frowned. He couldn't have simply vanished, it wasn't as if he was a specter or something. She got up and began to walk to the spy quarters to talk about it more with someone. On her way, she passed Duke Kevar's quarters. He was, unfortunately, still staying with them. Aleia hoped he would return soon. She nearly passed the door without a thought, when she heard voices.

"Listen, I can get you the crown, but when the time comes, you must be ready to do what I say without questioning it," a voice said.

Aleia's first thought was the assassin, but when she listened closer she realized the voice was decidedly feminine.

"Well, what are you going to want me to do?" That was the duke.

Then there was something which sounded like a snarl and, "I can't reveal my plan to you before it happens. You just have to trust me. It will only be something necessary to make you king."

Aleia listened a little longer, but she couldn't make out any voices anymore. The duke was plotting with someone, but who? And it was a woman, what would a woman do to make the duke king? Aleia was quite flustered with this new turn of events. She would have to tell the spies, then probably her father and keep a close eye on the duke herself. Who knew when he would try to seize the crown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that ok? Did a seem a little rushed, I wrote it rather fast... Reviews would be appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you want to spy on the duke now?" Raoul asked.

"I thought you wanted to find out who more about the assassin," Josh put in.

"I do, but I don't see how we can find anything about the assassin. I mean, he's gone and you said there was nothing of interest in his possessions," Aleia explained.

"You can look at them, they're in that drawer," Raoul waved his hand, indicating which one.

Aleia opened it. It was the usual. A sword, knives, gloves, a handkerchief, a length of black rope. Aleia picked up the rope. It turned to smoke in her hands. Raoul and Josh hurried over.

"How did it—?" Josh started.

"Sorcerer, I guess," Raoul said.

Aleia and Josh looked at him.

"That's how he escaped."

"But we held the rope, and it didn't do that for us," Josh said. Both Raoul and Josh looked at Aleia.

"I don't know, I just picked it up!"

"I don't know how I'm going to tell the captain about this, considering that you were _not_ here," Raoul said.

"Just say the rope turned to smoke, don't mention that anyone was holding it," Aleia said. "So is there anything else we might be able to find out about the assassin now that we know he's a sorcerer?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"He could be a shape-shifter. What he looked like when he was here might not even be his natural form. Basically he could be anybody anywhere. We can't track him down."

"Well, since there's nothing we can do about that I guess we might as well spy on the duke," Josh put in.

Aleia turned to Raoul, hopefully. He was the officer so he would be deciding what they did.

"I'd say yes, but what are we really going to do? He's in our own palace, staying with you, we can't really spy on him very much."

"Couldn't we go through his stuff, see if there's anything suspicious?" Aleia asked.

"Alright. Meet us there—uh—when will the duke be out without you being around him?"

"Tonight. He's going to a sort of dinner party with some courtiers."

"Alright, meet us by the stairs outside this wing, after your dinner," Raoul said.

Aleia nodded. "I should go back now, so they don't wonder where I am."

Raoul nodded to her. Josh took her hand in a sweeping bow and said, "Until then, m'lady."

Aleia just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Aleia walked down the halls, hoping to find her father; she meant to tell him about the duke and his intentions. She found him, close to the gardens.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you about Duke Kevar," she said.

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you about the same thing. The duke is leaving in a few days, but I have invited him to come early for the winter holidays."

Aleia frowned. "Father, I don't think that's a good idea. He's planning to take the throne, I heard him talking about it with someone he's working with, but I can't prove it."

The king didn't look surprised. "Well, I always suspected he would."

"Then why invite him early?"

"Well, I'd rather have him planning it right under my nose, where I can keep an eye on him, than alone at his own estate."

Aleia was not happy about this. "Do you have any idea who he's working with?"

The king opened his mouth and shut it again several times before answering, simply, "No, I do not."

Aleia looked at him suspiciously. He had looked like there was more he was wanted to and was trying to say, but couldn't.

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly.

The king looked angry. "Of course I'm sure! And, Aleia, remember I forbade you to have anything to do with the spies!" he shouted and with that he walked away.

Aleia looked after, feeling confused. He had no cause to get so angry, and how would he know anything about her going to see the spies? She had, of course, no intention of obeying him.

At dinner, the king was in a very pleasant mood, and everything went well, until the queen happened to mention something about the king's sister, who had passed away many years ago. At that subject the king got very upset and angry, mumbled a few things, and left the table.

Aleia and the queen watched him go in confusion.

"Well, I guess he must be still grieving her death," the queen said, frowning.

"But that was years ago, before I was even born!"

"Well, she was his only sibling."

Aleia decided there was definitely something odd about the king.

After dinner Aleia met Raoul and Josh in the decided place. They were all dressed in black and had their swords and knives at their belts.

"You know, I really don't think we're going to have to kill anybody in the duke's quarters," Josh remarked on their amount of weapons.

"Probably not, but I'd rather not find myself unprepared," Raoul said.

When they got there the door was unlocked so they stepped inside. It was dark, with the curtains all closed and no candles lit.

"I can't see anything," Josh whispered. "What was that?"

"Ow! That was my foot!" Aleia replied.

"Oh. Sorry. It was in my way."

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Aleia sarcastically remarked.

Raoul ignored their bickering and lit a torch he had brought with him.

"Ah, that came in handy," Josh said. "Well, I don't see anything suspicious. Guess we can leave now."

Aleia rolled her eyes. "We haven't even looked yet."

They started to examine the room. It wasn't much to see. The bed made, clothes in the closet, a few books on the table, nothing very interesting. Raoul went to see what the books were, Aleia went to see if there was anything behind the clothes or in their pockets, and Josh examined some papers on the desk.

"That's weird," Josh said after they had been looking for a while.

Aleia came over. "What is?" she asked.

He handed her a paper. "Findy cluzy?" he attempted to read it.

Aleia frowned and looked at it. It read—Fynde clooze. "It says find clues, Josh, in case you were wondering. I don't get it, though. And it's not the duke's handwriting, either," she said looking at the other papers which were accounts from his estate. She handed the paper to Raoul.

He carefully studied the paper. "Strange," he said slowly. "Two misspelled words. The writing is delicate, yet not feminine. I can't think what the duke would do with it, or anybody for that matter."

"Maybe someone put it here for us, maybe they knew we were coming and they're trying to tell us something," Josh said.

Aleia and Raoul both looked at him. The idea was absurd and yet...it almost seemed possible.

"How could we know?" Aleia asked.

"Well, we—" Raoul started, but never got anywhere. They heard footsteps.

"The duke—he should be back by now, or very soon," Aleia cringed.

"We've got to get out of here!" Josh said.

"But if he sees us—" Aleia began.

"He's not here yet the footsteps are the next hallway down," Raoul said, starting for the door.

They got out the door, but whoever it was was coming around the corner. Raoul pushed Josh and Aleia through a door on the other side of the hallway and slid to the floor with the paper, just as Duke Kevar turned the corner.

"M'lord," Raoul said. "This was found outside your door. Is it yours?" he handed the duke the paper.

The duke frowned, read it, and shook his head, "No, what kind of a place is this anyways? Strange servants asking you if weird looking messages are yours every time you walk around the corner," the duke sounded angry, as usual, as he walked through his door.

Raoul waited a few minutes, then opened the door to the room Aleia and Josh were in.

"He's gone. And its our paper."

"But what if someone left it there for him and he just hadn't seen it yet? Like the girl I heard with him earlier?"

Raoul shrugged. "He won't get to read it now."

Josh grinned. "And if it is ours, we need to do some deciphering. Life is getting more exciting every minute!" he said cheesily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Is cheesily even a word? I don't really think so, but I don't care! Reviews are much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, let's say it is for us, but what does it mean?" Raoul asked, to no one in particular. "Is the clue in how they're spelled, or that they're two misspelled words, or can someone just not spell?"

Aleia could see Josh smirking at the last idea, as he sat on the table top in Aleia's old quarters.

Aleia looked at the paper. She picked out the letters that shouldn't be there. Y—e—o—o—z. It didn't come to anything recognizable. Two misspelled words. She repeated it over and over in her head. Two misspelled words. Two misspelled—spelled! "Maybe it has something to do with two spells," she said.

Raoul looked up at her and Josh jumped off the table to look at the paper better.

"What?" Josh said.

"Well, then what two spells? It could be anything," Raoul said.

Aleia shrugged. "I don't know. It was just an idea. But I don't think we're going to get anything else out of the message."

Raoul sighed. "Probably not. So what are we going to do then? The duke's a dead end. There was nothing else the slightest bit suspicious in his rooms."

"What about the sorcerer-assassin, then?" Josh asked.

Aleia looked at him. "We could go into the city, ask if anyone has seen anything strange lately."

Raoul nodded. "I doubt it will turn up much, but it's worth a try. When?" he asked to Aleia.

"The duke's leaving tomorrow, I'll be expected to dine with him and bid him farewell, the next day, though, would work. I'll say I'm visiting an old friend," she said. Then she got a mischievous look on her face. "We'll need disguises, so no one knows I'm the princess. I want to dress like a man."

Josh laughed loudly. "You don't look like a man, Aleia. Not at all."

Aleia playfully smacked his shoulder. "I could pass for one. Couldn't I, Raoul?"

"Uh...no. A peasant girl will have to work for you, Aleia."

She frowned in mock anger. "Hmph! See if I ever talk to either of you again!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleia stood in the garden, watching the red leaves fall to the ground. She was waiting to be summoned to bid the duke farewell. He seemed to be taking longer than he needed.

"I thought I would say goodbye to you in private."

Aleia spun around. The duke was coming into the entrance to the garden. "Why?" she asked him.

"Why not?"

"You hinted to me that you were going to kill my father when I died and take over my country and you humiliated me at the ball. We weren't exactly friends. And don't think I don't know about your little friend your working with to take over," she answered.

For a moment, she thought she saw fear in his eyes, but it soon passed and he just laughed. "Oh? Then who am I working with?"

Aleia pursed her lips and said nothing.

"See? You don't know anything."

"I will find out what you're up to, Kevar," Aleia said.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Conrad?" the duke grinned.

"Didn't you realize that I don't take orders from the likes of you?"

"Alright then, I understand you're determined to wage war against me," the duke stated. "It's really too bad, though, you are such a pretty creature." His eyes roamed over her, as they had before the procession.

"Sir, I really wish you would not stare at me so," Aleia said.

"Fine," he said his voice barely above a whisper. "But believe me, this won't be the last you see or hear of me."

Aleia frowned. "Well, you _are_ coming for the winter holidays."

The duke smiled slightly. "That's not what I meant. Anyway, I'm leaving now, so you'd best come and bid me goodbye with the king and queen."

Aleia followed him to the castle gates where her parents were already waiting. She stood next to her mother.

"Well, it is regretful that I must be leaving you all so soon," the duke said, "but it shan't be long until I'm back for the winter holidays, and I am most grateful for your invitation to come early, Sir," he nodded at the king.

"Yes, we will be awaiting your return," the king said.

The duke turned to the queen and Aleia. "Until then, ladies."

Aleia coldly made a short bow. The duke went to his waiting carriage and soon pulled out the drive.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone," the queen said to Aleia, who smiled in return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleia walked out of the castle with satisfaction. It hadn't been easy to get away for today. The king was against, but the queen talked him into allowing her to go. She felt bad lying to her mother, though. Raoul and Josh joined her outside the gate.

"Well, how did you get out?" Josh asked. " The king didn't sound like he would ever let you come."

Aleia smiled. "Well, Mother is quite convinced that I'm going to visit an old friend who lives in the country who would be quite appalled if I showed up in a fancy gown and nice carriage, so she talked Father into letting me come like this," Aleia gestured at her simple blue peasant gown and hair braided down the sides of her head.

"Well, I like your new pretty, peasant look," Josh said. "It comes off much better than you trying to be a man would."

Aleia laughed. "I still think I should have dressed like a man. It would have been so much more fun!"

Raoul was smiling from in front of them. "The common cliché of girls dressing like men does not really work so well as you would think."

Aleia skipped up from him, leaving Josh lagging behind. She felt rather happy today, though she didn't really know why. "Well, do you think I look pretty like this? Josh at least thinks I look pretty, so I decided I might as well forgive him for being mean to me yesterday."

Raoul glanced at her. "Yes, you look—beautiful."

Nobody said anything. Aleia stopped walking, but started again in time to be at Josh's pace again.

Josh was grinning. "See, I told you. The one day. When you caught the sorcerer-assassin."

Aleia blushed furiously and shook her head.

The walk to the busy part of the city was short. They got slightly separated at the marketplace. Raoul asked a few people questions, while Josh and Aleia just walked around looking at what people were selling, and not finding any information.

"I used to steal apples from there," Aleia pointed to one of the stands.

Josh laughed. "Really? I'd just go to the big orchards where they were picking them and eat them off of the trees. It was much easier. I only got caught once."

"Oh, look at that chocolate! I want some!" Aleia said.

Josh frowned at her. "You're the one with your huge castle and professional cook that makes all your fancy food and your pining over some marketplace chocolate?"

Aleia shrugged. "I love chocolate," she said defensively.

Raoul soon came to find them, interrupting their debate. "Guys, lets do what we're supposed to be doing," he said.

Aleia smiled.

"Oh, alright," Josh said. "Where are we going?"

"The inn. We'll talk to the innkeeper, he's probably seen the most people around and heard the most gossip."

They found the inn—The Red Arrow—soon enough. They went inside. There were lots of people sitting inside and it smelled of ale. Raoul and Josh went directly to the innkeeper, while Aleia stood to the side, because she was just a girl and not a man.

"What can I do ya for?" the man asked cheerfully.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," Josh said.

"Well—sure."

"Have you seen a man with dark hair, dark eyes, about 5'8''? He was wearing dark clothes, had a sword and knives and some rope?"

The man thought. "Uh—can't say that I have, no."

Raoul leaned over the counter. "Well, have you seen or heard anything the least bit suspicious lately?"

The innkeeper frowned and chewed his cheek. "Well," he said quietly, "I haven't seen or heard anything myself, but there's been whispers goin' round that Morwenna's back. Though nobody talks about it, we still remember the princess' birth and with the princess back, Morwenna's bound to come and make sure her spell happens."

Raoul glanced at Aleia. He could immediately tell she had heard. Written across her face was a mix of curiosity, anger, and fear.

He turned back to the innkeeper. "Anything else?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Raoul gestured to Aleia and they all walked out of the inn, back to the streets.

"Morwenna's back? We should try to find her, make her take back the curse, or something!" Aleia said.

"She's a fairy, Aleia, there's no possible way we could find her," Raoul answered.

"How do you know?"

"Everybody knows."

"I don't," Aleia said, feistily.

"I know you want to find her and make her take back the curse, I want to as well, but there's no possible way we could even begin to look for her. We can ask people if they've seen anything strange, but that's it."

Josh smiled sympathetically at her.

She frowned.

They walked around and asked a few more people questions, but it turned up nothing. Eventually, they went back to the castle.

Aleia was determined to find some way to be able to find Morwenna. She went to one of the giant library's and searched for books on fairies. She found a couple and skimmed through them. She found out that there were a ridiculous amount of kinds of fairies. There were wood fairies, flower fairies, water fairies, small fairies, large fairies, shape-shifting fairies, house fairies, wishing fairies, etc.

Aleia had no idea which kind Morwenna was. She concluded that maybe Raoul _was _right about not being able to find Morwenna, but she still wished he had at least let her try for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just realized that I'm halfwayish done with story, maybe more, maybe less, but the point is I still have the better part of a year to write about. I don't know how I'm going to fill it all in, so I guess, after this chapter the stuff they do will be spaced out more like one chapter maybe every month or two, I don't really know, how many more chapters do you guys want? Anyway...just thought I would let you all know...reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, since a few of you wanted more desciptions and stuff, I've revised the chapter a bit. I really didn't do much, just added a sentence here and there. Also, for some reason it wouldn't let me reply to any of your reviews. I don't know why, it seemed to think they didn't exist or something. And I don't think they've showed up on the review page either, I just got them on my e-mail. I don't know what's going on, but here are your replies:

Scoutcraft Piratess: Glad you liked. No, I'm not tired of hearing you like the queen. I'm glad you do, since she's supposed to be the likeable type. She not especially smart, but what she doesn't have in cleverness she makes up for in kindness.

Bingo5: Thanks for reading, I did try to add some of what she's thinking on this revision, I hope it didn't come out choppy, though...

Crayola Color Sky: New reader, eh? Glad you like, hope you enjoy the rest.

Sunbitten: Yes, peaceful moments do add to the story. I tried to add a little description, but I didn't do much, because I always find it kind of hard to revise, I don't know why. Glad you liked the part with her mother, I always like writing for the queen. And Aleia will soften a bit, but don't worry she won't be a wimpy damsel in distress. She made need a little bit of help, but nothing where she acts like a wimp.

InChrist-Bilios: Thanks! And yes the duke will be around a bit. Glad you like the mystery, I'm always wondering what you guys think is going on...

Reader: I fixed the typos and thinks that didn't make sense. And I know, she is supposed to die, I just thought frozen in time sounded cool, but I fixed it up a little as you can see. Yes, the queen does take infinitely more interest in her daughter than the king does, because, well, hehe I can't tell you! Perhaps he has some strange reason...or perhaps he's just not a very emotional man...or maybe he's evil! Hehe, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleia sat at her window and watched the snow fall. Each white flake lazily drifted from the grey sky. Looking up at the clouds, she could just make out the figures of them. The duke would be arriving in a matter of days, which she was not happy about, but for now she was content simply to watch the intricate white flakes fall to the ground. She heard two knocks on the door, then the queen opened the door and came in.

She smiled. "Hello, Darling. I've been rather busy lately, planning for all of the winter activities, so I thought I would come and talk to you, while I have a spare moment."

"Oh—thank you," Aleia said, coming out of her daze.

The queen came over to the window.

"Watching the snow? It is very pretty, isn't it?"

Aleia nodded, looking out at the sparkling white hills.

"The duke will be arriving in a few days," the queen said. "Are you—alright with that? I know he wasn't exactly the nicest to you during his earlier stay. I don't know why your Father invited him to come so early."

"I'll be fine. He was cruel, but—I can handle him," Aleia frowned at the thought of him

For a moment the queen said nothing. Then, "Do you miss being a spy?"

Aleia smiled slightly. "Yes," she said. It wasn't a lie, really. She hadn't been able to spy lately, because, frankly, there was nothing to do. They couldn't go on any missions far away, since Aleia was the princess, and without the duke they couldn't spy on him. They had went to the city a few other times, but nothing was going on, involving Morwenna or otherwise.

"I do feel most sorry that you had to go through such a change in lifestyle. It must have been so difficult. I suppose it can't be helped, though. I hope you find being royalty satisfactory. If not, perhaps there's some other activity you could do."

Aleia perked up slightly. She had been quite bored about the castle lately. "Well, I do find I have a lot of spare time with nothing to do."

The queen smiled. "Oh! Then we must find something for you to do! Let's see, there's embroidery...no, I don't think you would like that...once it gets warmer you could go to riding more often and hawking! I think you would love hawking, Darling, I'm not particularly fond of it myself, but I think that you would be. Don't you?"

"Yes, I think I would." The idea of the magnificent birds was quite enticing.

"Yes, yes, but we need something you can do in the winter. Well, you could take out the sledge and horses."

"Could I?" Aleia asked. "I would like it very much." She started to get excited. She really wanted to get out of the castle for a while and do something interesting.

"Yes, certainly, I thought you would," the queen answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to drive it yourself?" the stable boy asked Aleia, nervously handing her the reigns.

"Quite sure," Aleia answered. "Now, tell me which way is it so that I won't run into any people?"

"Left," he said.

"Thank you," Aleia then turned to the horses. "Yah!" she yelled to the horses, flicking the reigns slightly.

The horses took off at a run. Aleia smiled as the cold wind blew in her face. She felt free, for the first time since she'd become princess. She rode through the countryside, plowing through the piles of snow. She was freezing, but she didn't mind it.

When she reached the forest, she paused for a moment, contemplating the wiseness of entering it. She shrugged. "Why not?" she said to herself.

The horses pranced in. Aleia laughed as they brushed several pine branches, shaking them just enough so that the snow felt right on top of her. She shook it off and looked around. She had to duck to avoid being nailed with boughs from the thick trees. Afterwards, she realized that they were heading right towards a frozen waterfall.

"Whoa!" she said to the horses. They abruptly stopped and she hopped from the sledge to look at the waterfall.

Aleia walked to it, examining the huge, hanging icicles. Their origin was a cliff high above her, which she looked up to in amazement. She touched a finger to the ice and marveled at the cold. It was beautiful, each drop of water frozen in place, frozen in time.

Aleia swallowed. Frozen in time. Cold and stuck in one place. Dead until spring brought warmth to it again. Dead. That's how she would be if...she didn't allow herself to think it. She went back to the sledge and spurred the horses on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the week, Aleia read a book at her window seat. She glanced up and happened to see Duke Conrad Kevar coming from his carriage. She frowned, but got up. She knew she would have to greet him. The queen had told her, that since the king personally invited him to come early, instead of it just being propriety that brought him, they would need to greet him as soon as he came. Aleia found it a rather stupid idea.

She found the queen as she went out the corridor.

"So you saw him, as well," the queen said. "It's such a pity he's here already. We're dining with him as soon as he gets settled in his chambers."

Aleia agreed that it was a pity, and they walked to the gates. The king was there already.

"So good of you to come, Kevar," the king said.

The duke smiled. "So good of you to invite me." He smiled at the ladies. "It's so nice to see you again, so soon."

Aleia forced a smile. "Indeed," was all she could bring herself to say.

The queen sensed the awkwardness. "Well, let's not all stand out here in the cold. We'll go in, you can go to your chambers, and then we'll have some nice hot food and sit by the warm fire."

The king followed the queen, with the duke and Aleia behind.

He smiled at her.

She glared in return.

"Well, I see you're glad to see me," he said with sarcasm. "Don't worry, I won't try any petty tricks this time. I have _other_ things in mind."

Aleia frowned as he hurried to catch up to Queen Lydia and King Ardahn. She would definitely have to watch him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its kind of short, and not very much happened, but thats because it was kind of a lead in to the next chapter where stuff is going to happen. I know whats happening next chapter so it should be up soon, its just a matter of me sittinng down and taking the time to write it.


	11. Chapter 11

Aleia was ready for the banquet. That is, physically ready. She really did not want to go. Thinking back to the ball, she didn't see how it could not be a disaster. And to think it was only the first of a fortnight of such celebrations! She was concerned with what _other_ things the duke might be involved besides his "petty tricks."

Tonight, she very much wished she was guarding the royal family, instead of being in it. With a sigh, she turned away from her dreary thoughts and started to walk to the banquet hall. When she entered the queen was there, inspecting everything to be sure all of the last-minute preparations were done.

"Darling, do you think that shade of candles goes alright with the tapestries?" Queen Lydia asked.

Aleia glanced at the candles, then the tapestries. She really didn't see how any color could make much of a difference on how the room looked. "Um—yes, it looks—lovely."

"Oh, good, I'm glad you think so. By the way, that color looks gorgeous on you!" she said as he passed by to attend to something else.

Aleia looked down at her crimson colored skirt, then at her mother, who was rushing around doing something or other. Aleia slowly walked around the tables, looking at all of the fancy decorations. There were many candles and fancy glasses and wreath-like decorations on the table-tops.

"You look magnificent."

Aleia turned. It was the duke, and he was smiling in a most unfriendly way. "Don't attempt flattery, Kevar, it doesn't suit you."

He laughed. "Well, aren't we feeling gracious tonight."

"Do I have any cause to feel gracious towards you? I don't really think so," Aleia said in a low voice.

"I haven't killed your father, yet."

"That's simple etiquette, not philanthropy."

He gave a sideways smile. "I suppose so."

"Why do you always feel the need to torment me with your conversation?" Aleia asked him.

"Torment? You mean you don't enjoy it?"

Aleia just turned away.

"Well, if you must know, I find it interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Studying your life. The way you move, talk, think."

"You jest, Sir."

"No! Really, somebody should know something about your life before its over."

Aleia frowned, she was angry now. "You always have to end the conversation on something of that note, don't you? Why can't you just forget about it, instead of gloating in my face that you'll get to rule and I won't?"

"Oh, so you've accepted it now? Last, I thought you were telling me that you weren't going to die."

Aleia gave him a testy look.

He laughed. "Alright, I'll leave you for now, the other courtiers are coming in." He walked over to join them.

Aleia watched him. He was so unreasonably cruel! She soon left her place by the table to converse with some of the courtiers. After a few moments a trumpet blew, everyone went to the tables. Aleia stood near the head of the longest table, the king and queen came down the stairs, arm in arm.

The queen looked radiant, and she walked with such a grace Aleia didn't ever think she would have. _Of course, I may not have long to practice_, she thought, recalling the dukes words. He seemed so adamant on her dying, if she didn't for some reason, he would probably kill her himself.

Once the king and queen sat down, everyone else followed suit. The king gave a short speech about how glad he was that everyone was there and how lovely the holidays would be. Then the waiters brought out the food. It was delicious and everyone was so concentrated on eating it, that there was little conversation.

Aleia carefully observed everyone, with no real intentions, she just enjoyed watching people. It was habit probably learned from being in the spy business. A few things caught her eye. The king kept glancing around, as if he was fearfully waiting for something dreadful to happen. She frowned and tried to follow his eyes, but there was nothing there. Eventually, she turned away in confusion. Duke Conrad Kevar, on the other hand, was looking exceedingly smug, like he had done something which he thought was very difficult. He looked proud of himself and as if he was expecting something interesting to come of whatever it was he had done.

As the waitors were bringing out the second course, there was a loud crash. Everyone jumped and looked to where it came from. It seemed that the ceiling had caved in, in front of the head of the table. Something had fallen through. It was—a spinning wheel. It was rather old looking, made of dull wood, and it had a thin, sharp-looking needle.

Aleia closed her eyes, trying to just breathe. She didn't need this, not now, first the duke and now this. She tried not to relate it to her death, it was just a spinning wheel, not _the _spinning wheel. And, as far she knew, _the_ spinning wheel did not and would not exist.

Finally, she got up from her chair to look at it, like everyone else had already done. She looked at her mother and father. Her mother had a hand at her throat, fluttering around nervously and kept glancing to see how Aleia was doing.

"I'm fine," Aleia mouthed to the queen.

The queen smiled pitifully.

Her father was frowning, trying to organize the people were all talking and surrounding the spinning wheel. Then she looked at the duke.

He looked at her nearly the moment she turned her gaze to him. He shrugged in an innocent looking way.

She scowled at him and shook her head.

He smirked.

At that very moment, the courtiers started to surround her. They asked her questions, like: "What do you think about it? Does it mean you're going to die? What are you going to do?" It was all faster than she could answer and she was feeling quite overwhelmed when the king stepped in.

"Enough," he said loudly.

"Leave her alone. This is our business; not yours. We will continue our banquet in the green hall."

The people reluctantly retreated out the door and began the short walk to the other hall. After waiting a minute, Aleia followed them. The king grabbed her arm.

"Aleia, are you alright?" he asked her.

She sighed and nodded. "I am, but what are you going to do with the spinning wheel?"

"I'll leave it for now, and have the spies look at it later."

Aleia nodded, trying to look normal. In truth, she was very excited. If the spies were going to look at it, then she would, too, but she managed to calm down. "Do you think—does it mean anything?"

The king opened his mouth, looked on the verge of saying something, then shut it. "I—nobody knows. I'm sure you'll be fine, if you want we can put a guard outside of your room."

"That won't be necessary," she said quickly. She could defend herself.

The king nodded. He glanced at the spinning wheel one more time and started to follow the courtiers.

Aleia looked at one of the corners. She could see Raoul step out from behind a tapestry, just enough so that she could see him. She inclined her head towards the spinning wheel. He nodded slightly, and stepped back behind the tapestry. She smiled at the prospect of examining it, to decide for herself what she thought about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun duuun! scary music plays So, how was it? Next chapter they investigate the spinning wheel and the room that if fell from! Woohoo! It will be up, hopefully tomorrow, if not, Thursday.


	12. Chapter 12

Aleia crept down the hall toward the banquet room. She had to be especially quiet, because of all of the courtiers staying at the palace. If they saw her, they were bound to wonder what in the world she was doing wearing pants and with all those weapons! Aleia nearly laughed, thinking about what their reactions might be.

When she reached the banquet door she entered quietly and heard Raoul and Josh arguing about something or other.

"Strawberries are so much better than blueberries!" Josh was saying.

"I disagree," she heard Raoul say.

"And raspberries are the best of them all," Aleia called to them, with one raised brow. "But, gentleman, is this really necessary talk?"

They both looked rather sheepish. "We were just waiting for you," Josh offered.

She smirked. "I see that. Well, then, let's begin."

They all walked over to the spinning wheel.

"It looks...old," Josh remarked.

Aleia glanced at him.

Raoul bent down to set it upright for a better look.

"It's cedar wood," Raoul said. "It doesn't look that old."

"What? It looks ancient!" Josh replied.

Both Josh and Aleia bent down to look at it closely.

"It looks like someone tried to make it look old, but see these marks? They don't look natural. Like someone carved them in themselves," Raoul said.

"It does appear that way," Aleia agreed with him.

"Yeah, but other than that there's not anything remarkable about it. It's just a regular spinning wheel."

"Aleia, touch it," Raoul said, after a moment.

"Why?" She asked, sharply. She certainly did not think she should be the one to be touching any spinning wheels anytime soon.

"Remember the sorcerer-assassin's rope? Maybe if you touch this it will disappear as well."

Aleia frowned, but reluctantly placed her hand on the wood. Nothing happened.

"Good, so its just a plain spinning wheel. No magic involved. Whoever put it up there must have just wanted to scare you."

They all stared at it a bit longer, then Aleia started to look at the ceiling.

"How did it just fall through? It's not that heavy to just fall through and I'm sure it wasn't there before, I've been in almost every room in the palace."

"We can go and see," Raoul said.

Aleia nodded and they walked out the door, around the corner, and up the stairs to the room above the banquet hall. It was dark; it had obviously been used as a storage room. Raoul used got out his lighter to set the candles burning. It was still a bit dimly lit, but they could see alright.

The first thing they all went to examine was the huge hole in the middle of the floor. It had been tampered with. Boards around the area had been ripped up and hammered through. When the spinning wheel was set on top, it would only have been a matter of time before it fell through.

"Who did it?" Aleia asked. "Wouldn't somebody have heard them?"

"You would think so," Raoul said.

They puzzled over it a little longer before looking at the rest of the things around the room. When Aleia happened to look at the door, there was a note nailed to it. They hadn't noticed before since it had been so dark.

"Hey, what's that?"

Josh and Raoul turned to look.

"That wasn't there when we were here before," Josh said.

"What? You were already here?"

"We came this way," Raoul explained. "Josh wanted to look at the hole, and then we jumped through it to get to the banquet hall."

Aleia raised her eyebrows. "You jumped through it!"

"His idea," Raoul said, pointing to Josh, who grinned.

Aleia looked at him, shook her head, and went to get the note from the door. It read—

Two children, one rule. Half a carnival, with ease.

It was the same handwriting as the other note they had found in the duke's chambers. Aleia handed it to Raoul after she read it, who in turn handed it to Josh.

"I don't understand what it means," Aleia said.

"You're not alone," Josh said.

Raoul shook his head. "I think someone must be leaving these—riddles—for us. I don't know why, or who, but I think if we did understand them, something would be found out."

Josh and Aleia nodded, but said nothing.

"So, lets finish looking through this stuff, and then we'll go and try to figure this note out."

"What about the first note?" Josh asked.

"Aleia was probably right about it having something to do with two spells, I couldn't get anything else out of it when I studied it."

The room was gone over quickly and they retreated to Aleia's old apartments. They sat down at the table with paper and pen, to brainstorm what the note could mean.

"Last time, it wasn't actually about the words, it was about what the words were. This could be similar or it could be different," Raoul stated.

"Nonsensical phrase?" Josh said after a moment.

Aleia suppressed a laugh. "That doesn't really have a double meaning, Josh."

She soon turned her attention back to the note. "I think it must be some sort of play on the words, I can't make out what it is, though. Two children...I don't think there's anything odd about that part, unless it's supposed to be _to_ children. Like, to children, one rule is...something."

"Half a carnival, with ease? That doesn't make any sense," Josh said.

Raoul wrote down Aleia's observations.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe—maybe it's the other kind of rule, like ruling a country. And the second sentence...well, another word for a carnival is a fair. It could have something to do with the one rule being fair, unless it is the other kind of rule."

"Fair with ease," Josh pondered. "Maybe it actually means e's, like the letter. And you add e's onto fair."

"Fair—ee? Fair—ease?" Aleia tried to make sense of it. The way it sounded instantly brought her mind to fairies and Morwenna. "Perhaps they're talking about the magical sort of fairies, then."

"You mean Morwenna?" Raoul asked, looking up from the paper and into her eyes.

She shrugged.

"It doesn't really fit with the rest of it," Josh mentioned.

"Unless we just don't understand the rest of it," Aleia said.

The huge palace clock was heard, striking midnight. "I should go now," Aleia said, standing up from the table.

Josh and Raoul stood up.

"If I can find out anything else about this, I'll contact you immediately," Raoul said.

Aleia nodded. "Alright. Good-night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...did that turn out alright? When I was writing it, it didn't seem as good as I had intended it to be, but hopefully that was just me...


	13. Chapter 13

Aleia stared out the window with a dissatisfied sigh. She was sick of winter. It wasn't nice, soft snow anymore, it was just ice and cold. On the occasional thaw, it was not much better. Everything was wet and slushy, and then it would freeze again in a matter of days. A most annoying vicious circle.

It was not only the weather invading on her good spirits. It seemed that all anybody talked about anymore was the spinning wheel. Every time she walked down a hallway people would be whispering. When they saw her, they would hush and then start up again as soon as she passed them. She wished they would all just go away.

Aleia jumped when she heard the knock on the door. Once she had regained her composure, she turned to the door eagerly, happy for the distraction from her depressing reflections.

"Come in," she said, without even bothering to ask who was calling.

She was even more pleased when she found that it was Raoul.

"Raoul! What brings me the pleasure of seeing you today?" she asked him with flawless court manners.

He smiled, but didn't bother with further small talk. "Yesterday, I got a letter telling me to go to the inn; a message would be waiting for me there. When I got there, I inquired to the innkeeper, and he said that this was left for me there," he said pulling a paper from his pocket. "It's another riddle."

Aleia glanced at the paper. She was surprised; a riddle had never come to them in that way before, though, of course, there was a first time for everything. "Well, why didn't you bring Josh with you?" she asked Raoul. "I refuse to decipher it without his dumb jokes and sarcasm. I simply will not do it."

Raoul grinned. "You want to look at it in here? What if someone comes?"

Aleia shrugged. "I'll lock the door and if anyone calls, I'll pretend we're not here. We'll just have to be sure to be quiet."

Raoul nodded. "Alright, then. I'll be back in a moment." He went out the door.

In a few moments he returned with Josh at his side, who was grinning broadly.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"I know, strange, isn't it? Who would have thought I would ever want to see you?" she replied with sarcasm.

He smirked. "Well, shall we begin, our deciphering of the ancient code?"

Aleia waved her wrist at the small table. "Be my guest, though, I would hardly call it ancient...or a code, really."

As the two men seated themselves, Aleia entertained herself for a moment of what the court ladies abhorrence would be if they knew she had had not one, but two men alone with her in her apartments. She smiled slightly at the thought, before sitting down herself.

Raoul passed the note to her, which she placed between Josh and herself, so they could both read it. It said—

From insect, to goat, to beggar, to courtier, to child, to lady.

"Well, I think it's fairly simple," Aleia stated after reading it through.

"Oh, yes, so incredibly simple, I would beg you to enlighten the rest of us not-so-intelligent beings," Josh remarked.

"Well, it's about something changing, obviously."

"Shape-shifting," Raoul said.

"Like the sorcerer-assassin?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Raoul said slowly, "though after the last one, I'm inclined to think it might not be about him."

"You think it's Morwenna, then," Aleia said, half stating and half asking.

"Both of the riddles mentioned children," Raoul reminded them.

"Well, I don't usually think of Morwenna as a child," Josh said.

"No, but she had to have been one at some point."

Aleia thought about all this. "If Morwenna is a shape-shifter," she began, "she could be...anyone."

Raoul and Josh both looked at her.

"That's why we have to be particularly careful," Raoul said.

Aleia was disturbed by the ideas she was getting about Morwenna, from the riddles and the spinning wheel. She really did not want to die. To be sure, she still felt a bit of curiosity in the woman, but the duke's words at the banquet, his assurance of her death, had bothered her more than she let on. She was rather relieved when the bell rang for tea-time.

Aleia quickly left the table. "I have to go," she said quickly.

Raoul watched her go out the door, hoping she was alright.

Aleia wanted the story of her birth from someone besides her mother. Someone like a servant perhaps, someone who might've noticed something strange. When she saw an old man walking towards the servant's quarters, she stopped him immediately.

"You, Sir," she addressed him.

"Your highness!" he immediately bowed to her, upon turning around.

She ignored the title. "How long have you been working here?"

"About fifty years...ma'am."

"Could you describe to me the day that—well, the day I got—cursed. Your day, I mean, I already know what I was doing."

"Uh—well—I s'pose I could."

Aleia smiled her encouragement.

"Well, us servants knew it was gonna be a big to-do, so we had ta' get up earlier than usual to start workin.' We set everything up, and all the courtiers came in. Then came the king and queen and—well—you. Everything looked real nice. Then the fairies came, o' course. They were all real perty with their blue eyes and curly hair. They gave ya' some nice gifts, I think. Well, then, we were just gonna serve refreshments when—" he looked around, as if it were death to utter the next word, "Morwenna came. She was a striking woman, almost perty in a way, but cold, real cold. She strode right up to the king and queen in their thrones, as if she had some right to address them without any of the proper etiquette. She started screaming and shrieking, but I don't think anyone understood what that was all about. Except—the king almost looked like he did. He kept his hand on his forehead and kept shaking it, like everything had gone all wrong. Which it had, o' course. She proclaimed loud and clear that she, well, cursed you, ta' die on your twenty-first birthday. Then she walked out o' the room. Everyone was kinda dazed at first. Then the king sent everyone outside of the castle to see if they could find her. I only saw one little girl walking around. O' course, that doesn't have anything to do with anything. The point is, we ne'er found Morwenna."

"I see," Aleia said when he was through. She frowned to herself. So the king acted a bit strange, even back then. And the little girl. It reminded her decidedly of the two riddles, which mentioned children. Perhaps Morwenna liked to disguise herself as a little girl. But the first had talked about two children, not just one...Aleia noticed the man looking at her in askance.

"You may go now," she said, starting to continue her walk around the castle alone.


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize for the shortness, next chapter will longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spring was finally coming. Aleia went to the gardens every day, delighting in every green shoot that appeared in the moist earth. She became quite familiar with all of the gardeners and they grew to expect her at the same time every day. They let her be in control of the garden, of where she wanted the different kinds of flowers and plants. She grew roses along the walls, baby's breath by the fountains, daisies to fill in spaces, and so on. She loved to actually work in the garden, to get down by the ground, and have dirt all over her hands.

"Well, I'm glad you like gardening," the queen said, on one such occasion.

Aleia looked up and smiled.

"I wonder what the courtiers would think. It would probably be best not to let them see you with dirt all over yourself. They can be a bit ridiculous about such things. But I wanted to talk to you about the May day celebration."

Aleia paused in her gardening to think. May day was coming sooner than she realized. It would be odd being a princess during it. Normally, she walked around with Josh, and sometimes Raoul, and looked at everyone's wares and the girls dancing around the May pole. As a princess, she would have to ride through a procession, play some of the games, have a formal luncheon, and basically just be the focal point of everyone's attention.

Aleia sighed. Since becoming a princess, she had decided that she absolutely hated celebrations of all sorts. They always turned out to be a disaster. She had no doubt that this would be the same.

"As you know, the king always gives a short speech, but he thinks that this time you should be the one to give it," the queen said.

"What!"

"He thinks it would help your people to get to know you and love you better."

"But—I can't give a speech!"

"Aleia, Darling, please? It would make your father, and myself, so happy."

Aleia frowned. "What is it supposed to be about?"

"Anything. Though it should have some relevance, you know, not about something like—sheep or something. So you will do it?"

"I—I'd rather not, but I suppose—"

"Wonderful! I'm sure you'll think of something marvelous to have your speech about and everyone will adore it. Now, Darling, I regret that I really must go, but I will see you later!"

Aleia watched her go, before returning to her gardening. She was not happy about this turn of events. She had nothing to give a speech about and she certainly wouldn't be able to think of anything.

"So now I have to give a speech!" Aleia finished her recollection of the mornings events to Raoul and Josh.

Josh seemed to be trying to keep himself from laughing out loud at her, while Raoul was gazing at her thoughtfully. Recently, she had been going to the spies quarters more than she knew she should. It was taking a risk, that someone would find that she was missing, but she didn't care. She adored just talking to them, they were such good friends. Josh was like the brother she never had and Raoul...she blushed slightly.

Josh's voice broke in to her thoughts. "Well, it's _just _a speech."

"Just a speech! Well, I have nothing to speak about. The celebration will probably be a disaster without me making a fool of myself in front of a thousand people first!"

"Aleia, it can't be all that bad. Just model it after the king's speeches, I'm sure you've heard them before," Raoul said.

Aleia glanced at Josh, smiling. They never listened to the king's speeches. They found it boring, and preferred to walk around and buy whatever they could afford, and sometimes a bit more.

"Well, it doesn't have to be very long. Just make a few jokes, say something profound, and end it," Josh said.

"If only it were that easy."

"At least Duke Kevar won't be there," Raoul offered.

"He won't?"

"Well...don't quote me on it, I suppose he probably will, but not until the afternoon of May day. He won't be coming early, because each village has their own procession of the nobles."

"Oh," said Aleia, smiling. "Well, it shouldn't be _as_ bad then. Well, I should go. Tea will be soon."

They nodded to her and she left. Aleia spent most of the day thinking about her speech and what she would write it about. She thought about her life, when she was a spy, and how different it was from being a princess. She thought about all the spies did, and how no one even knew about them. She started to get an idea for her speech.


	15. Chapter 15

Aleia mounted her white horse with grace. She had mastered side saddle since the incident at the first procession she'd been to. The procession was short, just a quick ride through the main streets of the city. After that they dismounted and went to the games.

The first game was horseshoes. The queen wasn't very good, the king was alright, and Aleia won every time. Then they went to where players fired a shotgun to the bullseye. The queen declined from playing. Aleia thought she probably should, but decided not to. She raised the gun and fired. It hit the bullseye, every time. Most of the king's were there, or almost there, but not as good as Aleia's.

"The princess is certainly a good shot," they heard one man proclaim.

After a spending a while longer in the area, they went to the center of the city, where their thrones had been set up for them. They sat in them and watched as the girls got ready to dance around the May pole. They were all kinds of bright colors, pink, purple, blue, light green, yellow, and white. Their ribbons were also bright and spring-looking. They began to dance around and around, making intricate patterns with the ribbons. Everyone applauded when they were done. Then it was time for the speech.

Aleia got up nervously she hoped her voice would be loud enough. Looking out, she could see Raoul and Josh mixed in with the crowd of faces. They smiled encouragingly.

"Ladies and gentleman," Aleia started, "on this spring day, I would like to tell you something. There is a group of people, who you will never hear anything about. You'll never know who they are, or what they've done for you, or how much reward they deserve. It must remain ever a secret, to guard the secrets they hold. These people protect the royal family and the entire nation of Tressar. They find out information, save us from war, and die to save your lives. Many of them have sacrificed everything for you. Family, friends, everything. Their lives are on the line for you everyday. Everything they do is sworn to secrecy. They can't talk about to relieve the stress. They can't do anything. They could quit any time they wanted, but none of them have. Because they do it for you. Their people, their country. It's what matters to them. As a princess, and heir to the throne, I would like to adopt their attitude. To put you first, not myself. And I would hope that every one of you would do the same. Now I would like to remember those who are never remembered. They must remain nameless, but let this be their name to you: your protectors, your saviors, your strength."

For a moment, all was silent. Aleia desperately hoped her speech was alright. It was obviously not what the people had been expecting. Then they broke into applause, loud, cheering, thundering applause. Aleia smiled and moved backwards, towards her parents. They got up from their thrones to move to her.

The queen came over to Aleia. "Well, that was certainly a different kind of speech then we've had before, but very good. And I'm sure the people will love you for it. Even if they don't understand who the people you mentioned are, they will be glad of your giving the glory to others and not yourself."

The royal family began to walk back towards the castle, to prepare for the "finer celebrations." Meaning, of course, tea with the nobles. Apart from the speech, it had been the part Aleia was most dreading. Courtiers were so much crueler than peasants. However, she was determined to not embarrass herself at it. She really didn't see how she could, her speech had gone so well. The people were still cheering and smiling and waving.

When they finally got to the castle, Queen Lydia and Aleia went to the courtyard, where the tea was to be, to examine everything. All the tables were set just right, with colorful flowers and fine china. After seeing to it that it was alright, they went to wait in another room. This time, the entire royal family was to enter after all of the other guests, instead of just the king and queen.

The king soon came to the same room as them. He smiled at Aleia, but it looked a little forced.

"Your speech was wonderful," he said.

"Thank you," Aleia replied.

The king nodded. He looked a little uneasy. "Are you feeling alright?" he finally blurted out.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aleia said slowly, wondering what the matter was.

"Are you certain—you look a little flushed."

Aleia shook her head. "I assure you, I'm quite well."

The king frowned and looked around. "Well, if you don't feel good, at any point, you can leave. In fact, you don't have to go the tea at all."

"Ardahn!" the queen said, quite surprised at the king's words.

The king looked at his wife. "I don't want her to get sick," he said.

Queen Lydia frowned and shook her head. "Sometimes I don't know what gets into you," she said.

Aleia frowned slightly. There was something odd about the king, but she couldn't figure it out. It seemed that whenever she asked a few more questions about it, he just got angrier. She recalled the time he had gotten so upset when they spoke of his sister.

"What was your sister like, Father?" Aleia asked.

King Ardahn raised his eyebrows. "My sister? She was—" he seemed to have difficulty speaking. "She was fine—nice, I mean. Wonderful. Very sweet. Such a shame..." he trailed off.

"What happened to her?"

"She drowned," he said quickly.

Aleia nodded, but kept looking at him.

"Your majesties, it is time for your entrance," a steward came in and said.

Aleia walked just a bit ahead of the king and queen. She came down the stairs gracefully, with the king and queen right behind her. They all found their seats at the table. Aleia sadly recognized the blonde haired and piercingly blue-eyed man next to her. The duke. Of course.

"So you did come."

"Oh, yes, I wouldn't miss it. It's really too bad I didn't get to hear your speech, though. I hear it was quite something."

"It went well," Aleia replied.

For the rest of the time, the duke was fairly quiet, rather unusual for him. He did seem to be watching for something, though. Aleia was glad that they were outside; no spinning wheels could come tumbling through the ceiling. The tea and cakes were delicious, everyone was polite, it all went quite well.

Shortly, everyone started to get done with their tea and began to walk around, taking turns about the courtyard. Aleia looked around for someone to talk to, she really didn't have any friends among the courtiers.

A few people seemed to be talking about her again. How she was just standing there so dumbly with nothing to do and that she really seemed quite a dull princess. Aleia didn't like it. Above all, she did not want to be considered dull. If they knew she was a spy they'd think better. But they didn't, of course, and wouldn't.

"Oh!" someone shrieked from across the courtyard.

Aleia quickly turned in that direction. Several people had gathered in a small area. They kept glancing at something in front of them, then back at her, or at least in her direction. Aleia went over to see what it was, as did most everybody.

When Aleia saw it, she felt like throwing up. It was a painting of herself, lying on a bed, a spindle nearby, and a drop of blood on her finger. Aleia wished she could faint, but she didn't. So she ran, as fast as she could, she had to get out, she didn't care where. She tried desperately to calm herself by saying she was only asleep in the painting and it was just some sick person's way of frightening her anyways, but it didn't help.

Eventually she stopped; she couldn't run anymore. She needed to just breath. She let herself sob, she didn't feel like being brave anymore.

"Aleia," it was Raoul's soothing voice from behind her.

"Raoul," she tried to wipe away the tears. "What do you want?" her voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

"I want to help you."

"Well, you can't, nobody can! I'll die in August, Raoul, I will. And don't look at me, I don't want you to see me crying!"

Raoul obeyed and remained where he was. "I think you need to get away from the palace."

"Well, that's the obvious solution isn't it? Just leave. I'm sure my parents would let me," she said with grim sarcasm.

"Let me talk to them."

She turned around rather shakily. "Fine," she shrugged.

He nodded and walked back the way they had come. She watched him go, wondering if it would be at all possible for them to agree. After a moment longer, she too started back to the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

"So where are we going?" Aleia asked Raoul.

They were walking on a dirt road, they had already gone a ways from the castle. Raoul had gotten the permission of the king and queen to escort Aleia to somewhere relaxing for the day. Aleia had not gotten over the incident with the painting, though she was feeling slightly better.

Raoul smiled. "You'll see."

Aleia glanced at him, then back at the road. It seemed to go on forever, without ever leading to any place in particular.

In a few minutes Raoul turned off the road. "This way," he said.

Aleia followed him into a field. Then they went through some trees, a thin forest of sorts. On the other side was a beautiful, crystal lake. There were white water lilies near the shore, brightly shining in their sheer lack of color. There were wildflowers around the shore, until it slowly turned to just sand. On the beach, there was a tablecloth set up for a picnic.

Aleia smiled. "Raoul...you didn't have to do this for me," she said softly.

"I know. I wanted to."

He reached for her hand, which she freely gave, to be led over to the picnic.

"I'm sure the food isn't as good as what you're used to, but hopefully it won't be too bad," Raoul said, handing her a sandwich.

"Did you make it yourself," Aleia asked him.

He nodded.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"That's why their cold sandwiches."

Aleia laughed. They ate the rest of the meal with simple small talk. It wasn't much, but Aleia thought it tasted wonderful, and the fact that he had made it, just for her...

"How did you find this place?" Aleia asked, getting up to look around at the beautiful scenery.

"I used to come here when I was a boy. To enjoy the lake. Catch frogs and turtles and such."

Aleia smiled. She wished her life could be as carefree.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking at a tree, which had the word "life" carved into it.

"Living," Raoul said. "Just a moment at a time, not getting so caught up in all the problems. Enjoying the simple things."

Aleia looked at the ground. "I need to do more of that," she whispered.

"Then do it," Raoul said coming close to her.

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. Look around you. Just look. And listen. To the sounds, the sights, everything, just not all the problems."

Aleia looked around. She saw a frog hopping on the lily pads. A blue heron stalked through the water. A bald eagle flew to its nest somewhere across the lake. Crickets hummed to each other. The soft breeze rustled through the trees. But she didn't know how much longer she'd be around to see it all.

"I try, Raoul, I do, but—it's just—I don't want to die!" she turned away from him, facing the tree was more, while pursing her lips together.

"Aleia, it's going to be alright," Raoul said, softly and slowly.

She looked into his eyes. They both started to lean forward. Their lips were nearly touching when Aleia swiftly pulled herself away.

"I'm sorry, Raoul, it's just—"

"It's ok," he said, and she knew that it was.

She bit her lip. She felt like crying. She didn't like it. She felt like a ridiculous princess who couldn't take anything. She was a spy. Well, she was a princess, but she _was_ a spy, and would always hold herself to that standard. But since when had live gotten so complicated?

Raoul was still looking at her intently.

Aleia sprung to him and hugged him tightly. She needed a hug.

It was unexpected, and yet not. He knew her so well.

Aleia leaned her head on his shoulder. She loved being this close to him, but she knew she could never do this again. She was a princess. There were laws—protocols that prohibited it. Plus, she was likely to die in a few months. If Raoul thought they were just friends, it wouldn't be as hard on him, and that's what she wanted. She didn't want him to miss her. But right now, she didn't care. She held onto him tightly.

The embrace lasted a long time, but when it was finally over they both stood, a ways apart, just looking at each other. It was a bit of an awkward moment.

"Well, let's catch turtles and frogs," Raoul said, breaking in to the silence.

Aleia grinned, and they started towards the lake.

They stood observing for a moment. There were plenty of frogs. Raoul lunged for one. He missed, and the frog hopped away.

"I can do better than that," Aleia teased him.

She quickly darted for one of the frogs. Sure enough, she caught it and held it by its green legs for a few minutes before letting it go back to the water.

Raoul shrugged. "But what about the turtles?"

The turtles were sitting out on a log extended from shore. Aleia raised her eyebrow as Raoul started to walk out on it. He was trying to balance himself well enough to get to the turtles on the end. He didn't look like he was doing so well.

When Raoul finally got to the end, he bent down to get the turtles. They quickly got off the log and swam away, as Raoul fell into the water.

Aleia stood on shore, laughing. She walked out on the log, balancing much better than Raoul had.

"How's the water?" she asked when he came up.

"Refreshing," he said. "Help me up."

She extended her hand, and he promptly pulled her into the water. She came up and splashed him in the face.

"That was not very gentlemanly of you!"

"Ah, well, you've gotten too used to gentleman in your court life," Raoul replied.

She smiled. It was probably true.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with rascals like me."

She brought her hands to his shoulders and dunked him under the water.

"Now that was not very ladylike," Raoul said, sputtering.

"Did you expect me to be a lady?" Aleia asked.

"Nay, I confess, I know you better than that," Raoul said, to which he received another face splashing.

They swam around a while longer, before heading back in to shore. They sat in the sun, letting it slowly dry them off and warm them. They talked and walked a ways around the lake, and in the surrounding fields of flowers. Before they knew it the sun was setting. Its brilliant colors filled the skies and reflected down upon the lake.

Aleia watched it, entranced by its beauty.

"So will you do it?" Raoul asked.

"What?"

"Living, for the moment."

"I'll try."

"Good. I know you have a lot to worry about, and I know you well enough to know that you've decided you can bear it all yourself. But if you need anything..."

"You're there for me," Aleia finished his sentence. "I know. And I thank you, so much. You've been...the perfect friend for me."

Raoul nodded.

Aleia watched him, wistfully, wishing so hard for what she knew she could never have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heartwrenching, isn't it? Well, tell me what you think! Next chapter will be back to the plot, for anyone who dislikes romanticness.


	17. Chapter 17

Aleia sat on one of the marble benches in the gardens. She watched the colorful flowers sway in the breeze, as the butterflies and bees flew to each of them, drinking the nectar. _Enjoying the simple things._ That's what she was trying to do. It was coming close to her birthday, though, close to August seventeenth, and it was hard to think of much else.

Aleia saw Queen Lydia coming towards her. The queen sat down next to Aleia.

"You've made this garden beautiful," the queen said, looking around.

"Thank you," Aleia replied. "But the credit must also go to the gardeners. I mostly just planned, while they did the work."

"It is drawing close to your twenty-first birthday," the queen said after a moment.

Aleia remained silent.

"I wanted to have a large party for you, and it is sure to be expected, but under the circumstances...well, what I'm trying to say is, we don't have to, if you don't want one. Perhaps it would be better—less dangerous, if we did not."

"I thank you, Mother, but if it is to be my last night, I think it would not matter where I was or what I was doing. And I would rather spent it doing something than being locked up, just waiting for death to find me."

The queen nodded. "Alright then. We will have a ball and invite—everyone. That is, if it's alright with you."

"Everyone?" Aleia asked, a smile playing at her lips. "That sounds—wonderful. Do invite everyone, Mother, not just the courtiers, but all of the peasants in the city," Aleia said eagerly.

The queen looked slightly shocked. "All the peasants in the city? Darling, that would be—"

"I know, ridiculous, unheard of, completely un-princess-like, I don't care! They're just as much my people as the courtiers are, perhaps even more so, because they rely on me to take care of them. They don't have money to rely on like the courtiers. I want them to share my—" she refrained from saying last night, "birthday with me."

"Well—alright. It will be rather crowded, though. We will have to use the largest ballroom and take everything out of it so we have enough room. Perhaps we can have the orchestra playing from somewhere else, below us perhaps, or in an adjoining room—" the queen was already off on a billion plans. "Oh, and Darling, I'll let you design your own dress, since it is your party. You can have it be however you want."

Aleia nodded. "Thank you, Mother."

"Yes, yes, now I must go, preparations for this ball will take longer than usual, because of the amount of people, of course, and it must be extra special for you."

Aleia nodded and watched her mother leave the gardens. Her birthday party would certainly be an interesting one. She didn't know how she wanted her dress to be. She'd have to think of it more. It would have to be something she'd be willing to be wearing to her funeral. She shook off that thought and got up to do something else.

"So I hear your birthday party is going to be a big shazam," Josh said.

Aleia smiled. They were walking through the halls together, she had wanted to talk to Josh badly. "It is. I might as well go out with a bang."

"I wouldn't put my money on your death. You have quick reflexes. Almost as good as mine. The moment you see a spinning wheel with a sharp needle, you can knock it to the ground."

"Almost as good as yours? Ahem, I think mine are much better than yours."

"Hey. Be nice."

Aleia laughed. "Josh, I really don't want to die," she said more seriously.

"I don't you to die either."

"You're a great friend, Josh. You're a like a brother to me."

"Yup. I pretty much consider you my sis. So, uh, sis, could you maybe lend me some money?"

Aleia laughed again. "Josh, I'm trying to be serious."

"Yeah, well, that never really worked out for me. But as your esteemed brother, I expect you to name one of your children after me," Josh said.

"Who said I was having children?"

"Oh. Well, I just assumed. I figured you'd be getting married soon."

"To whom?"

"Who do you think?"

Aleia turned away. "It would never work out with me and him. Even if I don't die, I'm a princess and he's a spy."

"So you admit that you're desperately in love with him."

"No, but..." she trailed off. "It's hard," she said after a moment.

"I see. But in the rare occasion that you do get to get married and live happily ever after and have children, I expect you to name one of them after me."

Aleia smiled. "Alright, I will!"

"Good."

"At the ball," Aleia started.

"We'll be there. Me and Raoul. And if we see anyone suspicious we'll take them out first, ask questions later."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"Yes, but it is rather difficult to be in two places at once. It would be interesting, though."

"Yeah."

"I'd be on the beach right now. Sitting in the sun, relaxing."

Aleia giggled. "Josh, you always turn everything into a joke!"

"You needed it, though."

Aleia looked at him. "Yeah, I did."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filler again. Next chapter is her birthday already! That's not the end though, but very close. There will probably be like two more chapters after that or something. Anyways, I have next chapter written already, it's extra long and (hopefully) exciting. I'll probably post it Monday though I could post it sooner or later depending on the amount of reviews I get and how fast I get them.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, for whom I decided to post this early. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleia looked stunning. Her dress was sapphire blue, with shimmering aqua beads strung about it in swirling patterns. Her necklace and earrings matched it, all accentuating her blue eyes. Her hair was curled to perfection, and her diamond circlet lay in place. She was the picture of beauty.

She gracefully made her way down the stairs into the ballroom. The king and queen had already come; she was last due to it being her birthday. There were many people and all eyes were fixed on her. When she got to the end of the stairs, she curtsied. Then the musicians started to play and the people started to move about, conversing with one another.

"Darling, you look so beautiful," the queen said, her eyes shining.

Aleia smiled. "Thank you."

Then the king came over. "Daughter, you are lovely," he said. She could tell he meant it, too, but there seemed to be something the matter. He looked very troubled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh. No, nothing. Let me have this dance, Daughter, before the night is over."

Aleia nodded and he led her to the dance floor, where they waltzed together.

The king's eyes showed so much love and affection, that Aleia thought perhaps she had misjudged some of his actions before. But there was also a deep sorrow that she could not understand.

When the dance with her father was over, Aleia went to converse with the peasants. She wanted to be sure that they felt welcome. Most of them were looking quite lost, gaping at all the finery. They were all incredibly kind to her, much more so than the courtiers.

She was having a good time, much better than she had ever had at a ball before, and thinking that perhaps she wouldn't die tonight after all, when she noticed Duke Conrad Kevar. He walked over to her.

"Well, _Princess,_ are you enjoying your party?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Good. You should while you still can. Now, Princess, may I have this dance?" he asked after a moment.

She frowned, but gave in, since they were in public. He pulled her to the dance floor, almost violently. She didn't like the way he danced. His grip was too tight on her hand, and he kept a most controlling hand on her back. He stared at her with a rather frightening look in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you even have the nerve to speak to me, Duke, after what you've done," she said.

He raised his eyebrows. "What I've done? Shouldn't you be blaming someone else? Someone who's name starts with an M and ends with an A?"

"If you know anything about Morwenna, you're going to tell me now!"

He laughed. "You wouldn't know the difference, whether I did or not."

"That's what you think."

He smiled. "It's almost a pity that you have to die. You're very pretty," he said, his eyes going over her once, before returning to her face. "But, sacrifices must be made."

"If we weren't in public, I'd knock you out right now," Aleia said.

The duke gave another laugh. "If we weren't in public...but never mind that, you wouldn't want to know."

Aleia raised her eyebrow and remained silent. She was very happy when the dance was over and she could leave him. Aleia was just going over to get a glass of punch, when she noticed Raoul and Josh standing at the door the open door leading to the courtyard. They beckoned for her to come to them. She glanced around, then swiftly made her way towards them.

"What is it?" she asked.

Raoul held up a letter. "This was brought to us, just after the ball started."

It was a note, another riddle. Aleia looked around.

"Alright, let's go to the courtyard and look at it. I can't stay for long, though," she said.

They walked out and over towards one of the lamp posts so that they could read the note. It went—

No la, can never let.

Aleia frowned. "What? I'm afraid I don't understand it."

"I'm with you, Sis," Josh said.

They looked at Raoul. "Well, the first word, no, could be the other kind of know."

"That makes even less sense," Josh said.

Aleia looked at it, thinking. "I've got it!" she said. "It says, _Know all, can never tell_."

Josh looked at her. "And how did you get that?"

"Raoul is right the first word is know as in knowing something. All and tell were both written backwards with the last l taken off so that they looked like different words."

"I...see," Josh said.

"But we need to know what they're talking about," Raoul said.

"Someone knowing something but not being able to tell," Josh said.

"Really, Josh? What made you think so?" Aleia said sarcastically.

He grinned. "I'm just smart like that."

"But what can't they tell? And why?" Raoul asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the first note," Aleia said. "Maybe that was one of the two spells."

"Maybe. That still doesn't tell us what the person can't tell," Raoul said.

"I know, but I need to get back to the ball, before someone misses me."

"But I'll miss you when you go back there, Aleia," Josh said.

"That's not what I meant," she said smiling.

"Of course. Go," Raoul said.

Aleia nodded and returned to the ballroom. It didn't appear that anyone had noticed her disappearance yet. A few gentleman asked her dance, and she accepted. After a few dances, she started to get very hot and a little dizzy. Probably due to the large amount of people in the room. She got a drink. It helped a little, but not much. She decided to go to her room to retrieve her fan.

She met her father in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To get my fan. It's horribly hot in the ballroom."

He nodded his approval.

"Where were you coming from?" she asked him.

"Getting some fresh air, myself," he said.

She frowned slightly. "Why didn't you go to the door leading to the courtyard, then?"

He shrugged. "I went to the balcony off of my apartments instead."

She nodded and continued on her way to her room. She found her fan on her dresser top. She picked it up. There was a white slip of paper underneath it. Frowning, she turned it over. Another riddle. She clambered out of her room and down some stairs, going the other direction to the courtyard. She hoped that Raoul and Josh would still be there. They were in the same spot, still going over the note.

"Raoul! Josh!"

They looked at her.

"Aleia? What is it?" Raoul asked.

"This was in my room," she showed them the note, holding up to the light. It said—

Steer clear of circles, or hear the sad tale of Sir Inj.

"Umm..." Josh started.

Raoul just shook his head.

"I have no idea," Aleia said. "There doesn't seem to be any word plays in it. Well, there's tale, but it doesn't make any more sense with the other sort of tail."

"Aleia!" the queen was calling into the courtyard.

"I have to go. Come to the door and find me if you can get anything else out of this," Aleia said.

Raoul and Josh nodded and she walked swiftly back to the ballroom.

"Where have you been?" Queen Lydia asked. "This is your party, you're supposed to be enjoying it, not hiding in the courtyard!"

Aleia smiled. "I know, I just had...things to do."

The queen shook her head, but still smiled. "Well, there are still plenty of young gentlemen who deserve a dance from you. They've been waiting very patiently."

"Of course."

Aleia was soon whisked away by several Counts and Dukes wishing to dance. She was forced to dance nearly ten songs in a row, it seemed. She was very tired and begged to be excused.

She noticed King Ardahn surveying a group of peasants. He seemed very intent on them. She glided over to him.

"What are you doing, Father?" she asked.

The king jumped. "I'm—just—looking at my people," he said.

Aleia nodded and looked at them as well. A group of children were playing on the floor, they're mothers were sitting on some chairs, telling them to be careful not to break anything. After a few minutes she turned away to find something else to occupy her attention. Something like, perhaps, sitting in a chair.

However, it was not to be. She noticed someone in black, sneaking around. Aleia took a few steps closer and was shocked to realize it was the sorcerer-assassin. He glanced at her and started to walk away, out to the courtyard. She followed him, but was slower, getting delayed by having to squeeze through many people. When she finally got to the courtyard, he was nowhere to be seen. Neither were Josh and Raoul. She hoped that they had gone after the man, but she could not be sure of it. She wanted to investigate more when she felt someone pulling on her skirt. She turned around. It was a little girl.

"Ma'am," she said, "my mother wanted you to have this," she said, holding out a sparkling ring.

"Oh, no, I couldn't take it from you," Aleia said. "Use it to buy something for yourself."

"No, you must take it," the girl said.

"I refuse," Aleia said, a bit impatiently. She wanted to find the sorcerer-assassin, and the girl was delaying her.

"Please," the girl said, "we want you to have it!"

"Fine," Aleia said, taking the ring and pushing it on her finger. She felt the pull instantly. Perhaps it was some sort of magic, but the closest thing she could relate it to was a magnet. It pulled her, hand first, out the door. It was all she could do to keep from letting it drag her. It pulled her through the courtyard, to the other side, through some hallways, to a room she'd never seen before.

In the room was a spinning wheel. And the ring seemed to be magnetically attracted to the needle. Upon seeing the spinning wheel, Aleia brought up her leg and kicked it to the floor, determined not to touch it. The pull on the ring loosened then disappeared altogether. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was not to be won so easily.

Someone entered the room. It was the sorcerer-assassin, but it quickly faded into a woman with black hair. Aleia didn't have to wonder who it was. Morwenna.

"You think you've beat me, Girl?" she said in a smooth voice.

"Morwenna."

"Aye."

"You're not going to kill me," Aleia said firmly.

"I'm not? Do you even know why I want to?"

Aleia slowly shook her head.

Morwenna shook her head. "That's what I thought. Your father knows why, and knew all of my plans, though he could never talk of it, and never do anything about it. I made sure of that."

Aleia kept an eye on Morwenna, and an eye on the spinning wheel, almost as if she expected the needle to jump up and prick her.

Morwenna walked over and knelt down by the spinning wheel. She moved around some of the wooden pieces that had come crashing down and finally picked up part of it out of the rubble.

"This is the needle from the spinning wheel," she said.

Aleia looked at it. The needle was attached to a bottle that had some sort of liquid in it. It was a makeshift syringe of sorts. Morwenna lunged at her. Aleia pushed her back and punched her hard. They struggled, Aleia would have gotten the better of her, but Morwenna didn't need Aleia to hold still to stab her with the syringe. Aleia felt the sharp, quick prick of the needle. She jutted her elbow into Morwenna's stomach, sending her reeling backwards, but it was too late. The liquid had already gotten into Aleia's bloodstream. Not all of it, though. The bottle had hit the floor and broken into pieces, the rest of the liquid had spilling on the floor. Aleia felt incredibly sick.

Raoul and the king walked through the door quickly. Aleia was on the verge of collapsing. Morwenna looked defiant.

"Revenge, brother," was one of the last things Aleia heard. Morwenna said it.

She was beginning to put the pieces together, and the riddles, she understood them now. The king had written them, in an attempt to get her to understand how she could save her own life.

_Fynde clooze. _

Two misspelled words. It meant the two spells, that had been made at the celebration of her birth. One on her and one on her father. Hers: to die on her twenty-first birthday, and his: to know of how Morwenna was going to do everything but not be able to tell anyone or stop her.

_Two children, one rule. Half a carnival, with ease. _

The children were her father and Morwenna, brother and sister. They were both half-fairies, she assumed.

_From insect, to goat, to beggar, to courtier, to child, to lady. _

It was a warning that Morwenna was a shape-shifter. She was both the sorcerer-assassin and the little girl.

_No la, can never let._

The king knew all that was going on, but he couldn't talk about it.

_Steer clear of circles, or hear the sad tale of Sir Inj._

She shouldn't have taken the ring, it was the circled mentioned, that led her to the syringe, which was what was killing her now. The one thing she didn't understand was why. Morwenna was her aunt, her father's sister, why would she want to kill her?

Aleia sunk to the floor. The world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Raoul stood over Aleia, just watching her breathe. The doctors hadn't been able to figure out what the substance injected into her body was, nor what it was doing to her. They had decided that the reason she hadn't died yet, was likely because she did not get the full dosage of what was in the bottle. Morwenna had gotten away in the confusion following Aleia's collapse. Probably due to her shape-shifting. Raoul clenched his fists just thinking of her. He was angry. Angry that she had tried to kill Aleia, angry that she had left Aleia in this state of being: alive and yet not, completely defenseless and unable to do anything. Aleia would hate it.

Raoul moved his hand from where it rested on top of Aleia's, to smooth back her hair. He sighed. He loved her so much, more than she would ever know. Especially if she remained like this.

"How is she doing?" it was the king. The spell on the king had seemed to break with the fulfillment of Aleia's.

"Still alive. Besides that I can't really say."

The king sighed heavily. "I wish there was something more I could have done for her."

"You did all you could, Sir. And I'm sure you did help her, if we hadn't read the notes she would have been caught unaware. Then she might have gotten the full dosage of whatever that liquid was and then..." he trailed off.

"Yes, and then I would not be able to live with myself."

Raoul said nothing for a moment. "So what are you going to do, Sir?" he said after a time.

"Do?"

"About this," he waved his hand at Aleia. "We have to find Morwenna."

The king sat down in a nearby chair and groaned, placing his head in his hands. "Find Morwenna? She's extremely powerful, Boy. You said yourself it would be impossible."

Raoul looked startled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried so much into your conversations, but I was trying to help you."

Raoul was reminded once again that the king was a half-fairy. It was something rather difficult to comprehend. "Sir, aren't you just as powerful as she is?"

King Ardahn sighed. "I have some abilities, yes, but I haven't practiced them like she has."

"Well, you could at least try to do _something._"

The king agreed, though it was clear he did not like using magic. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. After a moment he shook his head. "It's no use, she has a shield up."

Raoul nodded. "Well, then we'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Duke Conrad Kevar also disappeared along with Morwenna. His estate is the first place I would search for them. Aleia would do the same," he said glancing at her sleeping form. "Send me to find them."

The king stood up. "You won't go alone. She's my daughter, and I have a duty to save her. I tried not to be attached to her, knowing that this would probably happen, but still, I found myself growing increasingly fond of her. I love her," the king's voice was choked with emotion.

Raoul solemnly nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" a voice came from the door. It was Josh. "Aleia and I practically grew up together. I want a chance to save her, too."

The king nodded. "As my daughter's friend, you are welcome to come, but I do not ask it of you. Morwenna is very, very dangerous. All that she's done, it's just to hurt me. She would not think twice about harming you, though her quarrel is with me."

Josh nodded, wondering what exactly their quarrel was.

Within the hour, they were set to leave with horses and supplies.

"Find a way to cure Aleia, Darling, please!" the queen begged before King Ardahn set off. The queen had sat by Aleia's bedside nearly the entire time since she had fallen unconscious. She looked very tired and disheveled.

"I assure you, Lydia, I will do everything I can. In return I expect you to get some rest while I am away."

"I will try."

The king mounted his horse and the three men set off. They rode for three days and the better of three nights. They reached the duke's estate in late afternoon on a very overcast day. They rode to through the gates and right up to the cast-iron door, loudly knocking on it. A servant answered.

"We want to see the duke," the king said.

"I am sorry, Sir, but he is not here. He never came back after the Princess Aleia's ball."

The men glanced at each other.

"I wouldn't take his word on it," Josh said.

"I assure you, I am not lying!" the man said.

"Of course not," the king said, glancing at Josh. "We will leave now."

The man nodded and closed the door.

"He could have come back, just not to his house," Raoul said.

The king nodded. "I am aware of that. He has a very large amount of land. It would be an excellent hiding spot. We will search it."

They remounted their horses and started to ride through the many fields. It started to rain.

"How fitting," Josh said cynically. "It's almost cliché, really."

Raoul glanced at him, smiling slightly. Aleia would have laughed. The king just ignored him. After a time, they came into the forest. It was darker there, but it provided some shelter from the rain.

"There," the king stopped his horse and pointed.

Raoul squinted. If he looked hard enough, he could see it. A small, wooden shelter among the trees. Without the king's fairy-eyes, they certainly would have missed it.

"What? I don't see anything," Josh said.

"Just trust me, it's there," Raoul replied.

They dismounted and walked towards it.

"Oh! I see it," Josh said when they were about five feet away.

Raoul smirked.

They stood at the door, just listening.

"You promised you'd make me King!" Duke Kevar, obviously. "I did everything you asked!"

There was a very indistinct reply, then hushed silence.

"Do not hide at the door, Brother," came Morwenna's voice. "I have known you were coming for a long time. While your mind may be shielded, your friend's are not."

The men glanced at each other, opened the door and went inside. Sure enough, both Morwenna and the duke were standing inside. The duke looked very unhappy; Morwenna looked nonchalant.

"I suppose you came to me with the intention of getting a cure for your daughter?"

"Morwenna, please, this is madness! She is your family, your niece! My daughter." the king pleaded with her. "You cannot mean to kill her."

"You killed every chance I ever had for having a daughter! I was simply returning the favor."

"Morwenna, it was a mistake, an accident, and long in the past."

"In the past?" Morwenna raged at him. "And did you think I simply forget something like that? You—you killed him!"

The king hung his head. "I am sorry he died, Morwenna, I assure you it was not my intention."

"No, you were just being that overly-protective brother who had to make my sweetheart prove himself by going to war first! Which he died in! You may as well have killed him yourself!"

Raoul looked around. He was quite sure that the king and Morwenna were getting nowhere. "Madam, please, give us the cure. I—I love her."

Morwenna looked at him, her gaze softening slightly. "You love her," she repeated. She glanced at the king again. "Very well, the sins of her father were not yours. However, I cannot let you off so easily. I challenge you, to a hundred year duel! If you win, I will give you a cure, if not...I shan't make any promises for what will happen then."

"A hundred year duel! You can't be serious! That is no kind thing, Morwenna, all of her friends, all of her family will be dead when it is over!" the king said angrily.

"I can deal with that." For a moment nothing happened.

"I'm—tired," Josh said, slumping to the floor.

Duke Conrad looked at him with horror. "I don't want to sleep for a hundred years!" In a moment, though, he fell onto his face on the ground.

"Morwenna—don't," the king said, though his eyes were beginning to droop.

"I'm afraid I already have, Brother." She drew a long sword out of her pocket, Raoul wondered how in the world it had fit. The king, though he stood it longer than anyone else, was soon asleep on against the wall.

Raoul found himself, against all reason, drawing his sword and agreeing to the duel. He was a bit surprised at himself. It was ridiculous: he was dueling with a powerful fairy, and for a hundred years, no less! As if he could withstand it that long! But for Aleia, he would do anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is getting rather fantastical! Fairies and all you know, it kind of has to be. But if anyone wants it to be a bit more logical I will subdue the next chapter a little. I'd have to think a bit harder then, but I probably could do it still, so if you want, tell me in your review.


	20. Chapter 20

"Raoul," Aleia murmured, tossing faintly in her sleep. For a moment it appeared that she would awaken.

"Aleia!" the queen was instantly at her side. Queen Lydia was much disappointed when Aleia returned to her sleep, even stiller than she had been before. It was not the breaking of the spell, only the change to a different. In a moment, the queen dropped to the ground, sleeping just as Aleia was.

"My lady!" a servant exclaimed before, in turn falling asleep on the rug.

Across the land, everyone was falling into a deep sleep. Children at the games, men working in the field, women doing their housework, they all slept where they had been going about their daily lives. Even the animals, horses, cows, everything were sleeping without any movement. If anyone had happened to come along, they would have been very confused. But that was just the thing, there _was_ no one to come. Everyone was sleeping.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clash! Clang! Raoul fell into a distinct pattern of fighting. Block, attack, parry, his movements were all fluid and exact. However, he was getting tired. He could not take it much longer. As he lunged to attack, Morwenna moved out of the way, throwing him off balance. Raoul fell to the ground and everything went black.

When he woke up, he felt just as strong as ever, and Morwenna was waiting for him. They fought all day, and then he fell to the ground again. The process repeated itself, over and over again. It was like he was caught in some time loop, consisting only of fighting Morwenna. He soon grew very tired of it. Not physically, of course, every day he was quite revived, but mentally he was growing very wary of it.

He stopped counting after the fifth time. All his life consisted of was sword-fighting. Raoul desperately wished there was some way he could stop it. But he could not hasten the arrival of a hundred years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Ardahn tried furiously to awaken himself. He had managed to save himself enough from the spell to be aware, yet still asleep. It was something like controlling one's dreams, except it was always the same dream, of trying to open his eyes, trying to move, anything. And he could not do it.

Finally, though, he tried, he willed so hard, and he opened his eyes. It stung more than anything else ever had. It felt like his eyelids were being ripped away from his eyes. But he had to do it none the less.

"I see you have finally gained the willpower to rid yourself of that spell," came Morwenna's menacing voice. She spoke to him, but kept her attention on Raoul. They sword-fighting very hard.

"You can do that?" Raoul asked, narrowly missing a blow because of his distraction.

Morwenna smirked. "Don't try it for your princess. A fairy could do it, yes, but not a mere human such as yourself."

The king watched them fight for a moment, before returning to his petitioning Morwenna's spell. "Morwenna, I am truly sorry for what I did. I should have simply trusted that he was good enough for you, but what I did I did out of love. For you. Afterwards, I was so sorry, sorrier than I'd ever been for anything in my life. I wish you would not have alienated yourself from me. You could have borne the sorrow, and came out stronger in the end."

"I did come out stronger, Brother," she said laughing dryly. "Would you not call me stronger? This duel is a hundred years long, and I shall never grow tired!"

"Morwenna...Mother would be sorry to see you like this."

She turned her dark eyes to his. "Mother," she said softly. "Mother has been forgotten since you chose not to use the powers you inherited from her."

"Well, she certainly would not approve of the way you're using them!" the king retorted.

Morwenna remained silent. She never once faltered in her sword movements.

The king knew of only one more way to get through to her. "And do you think _he_ would have wanted you like this, Sister?"

The remark hit home. Morwenna faltered, if only for a moment. But in that moment, Raoul had taken aim squarely at her chest, expecting her to block him, however, she did not. She fell to the ground on her knees. Her angry look changed to that of a frightened child. A few tears of pain fell down her cheeks.

Morwenna looked at the king. "I'm sorry, Brother," she said. "I was wrong."

The king rushed to her. "I can heal you, just hang on!"

She shook her head. "No, it's better this way." For once, Morwenna could be seen as she truly was: a very depressed and alone girl.

"Morwenna, please!" her brother cried out.

She turned her attention to Raoul. "You," she said, "to her...give her a...kiss...it's what I would have wanted from my love, before he died..." She looked around at the sleeping duke and Josh. "I'll wake them up now, so you don't have to carry them back."

Duke Conrad and Josh began to move. They sat up, rubbing their eyes, just as Morwenna fell to the floor. She smiled slightly at King Ardahn, and her eyes closed.

"No!" the king shouted. He wept openly, but there was nothing to be done.

"What's going on?" Josh asked Raoul.

"Morwenna has fallen. She told us how to cure Aleia."

Josh nodded, but still looked confused.

The duke looked very alarmed that Morwenna had died. He started to try to sneak out the door.

"Josh," Raoul said simply. He personally didn't feel like doing anything. Except sleeping maybe.

"Don't try it," Josh said to the duke, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back.

In a few minutes the king had regained enough composure to speak to them. "We will return to the castle, awaken Aleia, and the world."

Raoul and Josh nodded.

Then the king turned to the duke. "You, you were working with Morwenna, to try to get the crown. You have been much less than a friend to us, Duke Kevar. I could kill you now, but I will be merciful. You will live in a faraway fortress, and in a manner that will make others repulse you. You shall remain that way until you have learned the meaning of love."

"Me? But I'm a duke!"

"And I am the king! You would do well not to contradict me, Boy."

The duke swallowed.

The king picked up Morwenna. They walked outside, and to their horses. They rode together in silence to the palace.

"I am truly sorry, Sir," Raoul said when they had dismounted again.

King Ardahn just shook his head. "It wasn't even your fault, actually. You expected her to block; she didn't. A mistake. But even then she could have saved herself if she wanted to. She wanted to die, Raoul, and there was nothing you could have done to stop her."

Raoul nodded solemnly.

"I don't feel right, though, going and waking them all up cheerfully while I still have to take care of her. Will you bury her with me? And Josh, lock up the duke."

Both men complied. Within a few hours their jobs were done with; it was time to wake up Aleia. They strode to the room she was sleeping in.

Raoul stood next to her, awkwardly.

"Well, go on!" the king said.

Josh grinned at him.

Raoul slowly leaned over Aleia and gently touched his lips to hers. It quickly became a bit harder.

Aleia's eye-lids fluttered open. She knocked the man kissing her away. Then she saw who it was.

"Raoul! What in the world are you doing!" she asked, coloring a deep red.

Raoul looked embarrassed. "I—uh—"

The queen, along with the servants, were beginning to slowly rouse themselves from their sleep.

"Go ahead and tell her how you feel, Raoul," Josh said. "What's it been? Like a hundred years?"

Raoul glanced around. He bent down on one knee. "Aleia, I confess, I love you. More than I love, well, anything. If your father would consent to it, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage."

Aleia opened her mouth and shut it again. She looked at the king, who smiled and nodded his approval. She smiled.

"Yes," she said softly.

Raoul stood up, grabbed her round the waist, and spun her around. When he put her down again, they looked into each other's eyes, both smiling widely. They leaned in, and this time they didn't have to back away. They kissed on the lips, the embrace lasting quite some time.

When they finally broke apart, they remained close to each other, holding hands tightly. Everyone in the room clapped. Josh raised his eyebrows at Aleia. They both laughed merrily.

"Well, come, we have a wedding to plan!" Queen Lydia said. She always did seem to be planning for something.

The party started to walk out the door. King Ardahn stopped Aleia at the door.

"Aleia, I realize I haven't always been the best father to you. But I am determined to be better at it. I do love you, even I haven't done the best job of showing it."

Aleia smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know," she said. "I love you, too."

Josh was the next one to have something to say.

"Well, congratulations. And remember, you have to name one of your sons after me."

Aleia giggled. "I know, Josh, I know."

Raoul waited for her at the door, smiling.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you more," he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

She grinned.

They strode out the door together, hand in hand, the future King Raoul and Queen Aleia of Tressar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is finished! I'm kind of sad, I loved this story. But, it is complete now. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, there's no way I could have finished this so fast without you! Feel free to read any of my other stories. I'm currently writing A Watery Tale, and when I get a bit closer to finishing it, I'm going to start a new story, the summary is in my profile. Oh, and to all my reviewers, story-end party in my profile! I'll have it up for a week. Oh, and one more thing, my alerts aren't working, and if its the same with everyone else, I'm not sure if you got my review replies for last chapter, cause I think they would be effected as well. So if you did review last chapter, thanks!


End file.
